Home Sweet Home
by ghpcfan12
Summary: Children and mixed marriages complicate the lives of the Port Charles citizens. (Carly, Ian, Eve, Jack, Alexis, Scott)


Chapter One  
  
~Port Charles, May 5, 2003~  
  
Carly Thornhart looked nervously out the window of the airplane. Her  
  
five-year-old son Michael lay against her chest, fast asleep. They were  
  
about to land in Port Charles, New York for the first time in over two  
  
years. Carly glanced to her right at her husband and sighed.  
  
"What?" Ian Thornhart took Carly's hand in his own, caressing her fingers gently.  
  
"I'm just a little nervous, Ian. When I left Port Charles two years ago, I was leaving to make sure AJ didn't get his hands on Michael. Now that we're back, I have no doubt that AJ will sue for custody immediately."  
  
"But he'll have a harder chance now, Carly," Ian reminded her quietly. "He signed away all rights to Michael three and a half years ago. Then you left Port Charles and have been gone for two years. You had no legal need to inform AJ because he had no rights to know where the child was. So now Michael hasn't seen his biological father for almost four years. Do you think any court in their right mind will give custody to a father who hasn't even seen his son in almost four years?"  
  
Carly's lips curved into a small smile. "I hope you're right," she murmured.  
  
"I know I am," he said confidently. "I have a good feeling about all of  
  
this. Look at it this way: we have a house already ready for us. All the furniture is not only moved in but is unpacked and waiting for us to arrive. I have my old job back at General Hospital; you still own fifty percent of Deception. Everything is going our way, Carly. Have some confidence that it will continue to do so."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes but grinned at Ian. "You make it hard not to be  
  
confident. The best day of my life was when I realized what I felt for you, Ian. I just thank god that I came to my senses in time to realize that my heart belonged to you."  
  
"That goes double for me," Ian whispered, reaching his hand up to touch her soft blond hair. "I love you, Carly. You brought me out of the deepest, darkest place I ever could be and taught me how to feel again, how to love again. My heart is tied to yours forever, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Carly leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, her heart feeling a little lighter at Ian's words. Carly had been happily married to Sonny when she'd gotten word through their lawyer, Alexis Davis, that AJ was planning on filing for sole custody of their son, whom he'd given up his rights to one year earlier. Terrified that AJ would win because of his mobster life-style and because he'd been arrested, Sonny had sent Carly and Michael out of town before AJ was able to file. They'd lived on his secret island for the last two years in seclusion. Sonny filed for divorce before he went to prison and entered the witness protection program. Carly had wanted to join Sonny, but Sonny wanted her to be able to live her life and let Michael grow up living his normally. So Sonny set up a large checking account for her and paid for a cook, two bodyguards and a nanny to be at her beck and call and to travel with her wherever and whenever she wanted for at  
  
least ten years. Carly started to sink into depression but was distracted when Ian Thornhart returned on the island. Sonny had gotten word to Johnny to bring him there for some downtime and to set him up in the guesthouse near where Carly was staying.  
  
Carly was thrilled to have someone to converse with on the island and worked at getting Ian to talk to her. He was depressed all the time, as his wife had recently died and Ian blamed himself for it. After two months, Carly started to get through to Ian and Ian began to realize that Arianna's death was an accident and had nothing to do with him. The two began helping each other out and grew closer and closer until they realized they had fallen in love with each other. By that point, there was nothing Ian didn't know about Carly or her life and vice versa. Carly and Ian married after almost one year together on the island. At that point, Ian began confiding in Carly his desire to be a father to his child. A child that was conceived with the ex-love of his life, Eve Lambert-Ramsey. Carly understood and Ian persuaded her to give up the island and return to Port Charles with him to fight for  
  
custody of Jackie, his daughter. Carly finally agreed, as long as Ian  
  
realized they might end up fighting for custody of Michael as well. The two packed up and made all the arrangements, sending their nanny Leticia and one of the bodyguards Pat ahead of time to make everything comfortable. Johnny, the second bodyguard, was accompanying them back to Port Charles now.  
  
Carly was happy with her life, and had forgiven Sonny for divorcing her  
  
without talking to her about it. She realized she was better off with Ian, and Michael loved his new Daddy. He started calling Ian Daddy shortly before they married and Carly never deterred him. She understood now that Uncle Sonny was just that to Michael -- an uncle and that Ian would be a more stable father to Michael. Carly only hoped she'd be a good stepmother to Jackie. Carly's hope now was that she was pregnant again. More than anything, Carly wanted another child, a sibling for Michael. She had a feeling she was pregnant now, but was keeping quiet until it was confirmed.  
  
"I have to go see Alexis right away when we get back and ask her to  
  
represent us," Carly said suddenly realized.  
  
Ian squeezed her hand gently. "I know, Carly. We'll take care of all the details, I promise. Pat told me this morning when I spoke to him that Alexis drafted those custody papers I wanted. She sent them to Eve either yesterday or today."  
  
"That's a good start. I guess I'm just a little antsy. I'll feel better once we're all in and settled," Carly admitted. She felt herself being bounced at the plane's wheels touched the ground. Michael woke up with a small cry and Carly tightened her arms around him. "Shhh, Mr. Man," she said soothingly. "It's just the plane landing."  
  
Michael opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Are we home?" he asked.  
  
Ian reached over and lifted him onto his own lap. "Yes we are, young man. Are you excited to see your new home and your new room?"  
  
Michael nodded, his eyes wide and excited. "Let's go, Daddy."  
  
"We have to wait just a minute, Sport," Ian advised him. "Until the  
  
attendant tells us we can get up."  
  
The three fell silent as the plane circled the runway and then stopped.  
  
After ten more minutes, they were finally told they could go. Ian stood up and placed Michael on the floor beside him, taking his hand. Carly followed just behind them until they reached the off ramp, and then she grabbed Michael's other hand. "Hold to Mommy and Daddy tightly, Michael. We don't want to lose you."  
  
"Okay, Mommy," he said, looking around happily.  
  
They headed to the luggage area and Carly lifted Michael onto her hip while  
  
Johnny and Ian loaded the bags onto a cart Johnny rented. They all climbed  
  
into it and drove towards the parking lot where Pat and Leticia would be  
  
waiting. "We're almost home again, Michael. Almost home," Carly muttered,  
  
resting her chin on top of his head. She crossed her fingers and closed her  
  
eyes. Things would be different this time, she was sure of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Same Day, Ramsey Household~  
  
"Come to Daddy, Jackie," Jack Ramsey encouraged his daughter. His wife Eve  
  
sat a few feet away, holding Jackie with the tip of her fingers, waiting for  
  
Jackie to take a step. "She's so close, Eve!"  
  
Eve laughed at her husband's exuberance. "I know, honey. But she's only  
  
fourteen months old. If she's not ready to walk yet, don't push her. Jackie  
  
will walk when she's ready."  
  
"She's ready, Eve," Jack insisted. "I know it. Just give her a few minutes."  
  
Jackie cooed at them both, teetering as she clutched at Eve's fingers. Her  
  
hair was dark brown like Eve's and curled at the back. It was soft and  
  
silky, causing both her parents to run their fingers through it often.  
  
Jackie's eyes were the same color brown as her birth fathers -- brown. It  
  
pained Eve sometimes to see the same expression flit through their  
  
daughter's eyes that had crossed Ian's eyes at one point. Though Eve was now  
  
married to Jack and she loved him completely, there was a part of her heart  
  
that would always remain tied to Ian.  
  
Suddenly, Jackie let go of Eve's fingers and stretched her arms towards  
  
Jack. After hesitating for a moment, she tentatively took a step towards her  
  
father.  
  
"That's it, Jackie!" Jack cried encouragingly. "You show Mommy what you can  
  
do!"  
  
Jackie made it four steps and then wobbled. Jack dove for her and caught  
  
her. "Good girl," he said softly as he sat back on his heels, Jackie in his  
  
arms. "I knew you could do it, sweetie."  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and then laughed. "You'd think she just won a million  
  
dollars the way you're acting. Jeesh, Jack."  
  
Jack pretended to look offended. "My daughter just took the first steps of  
  
her life and you want me to just smile and pretend it's an everyday  
  
occurrence? Tsk, tsk, Eve," he teased.  
  
Jack had been dating a woman named Livvie two years ago. However, Livvie had  
  
left town to pursue her career as a doctor and their long distance  
  
relationship hadn't worked out. He'd befriended Eve, who'd been devastated  
  
after Ian deserted her and their child. Eve had told him one night when he  
  
was drunk that she was pregnant and Ian had run like a scared chicken. Jack  
  
had taken Eve for a careful ride on his motorcycle and the two had become  
  
fast friends. Eventually they had realized their attraction for one another  
  
and Jack proposed marriage. Originally it was for the sake of the baby, so  
  
Jackie could have a legitimate father. But it had turned into more than  
  
that; only neither one of them was willing to admit it.  
  
Jack adored the baby, who was christened Jacqueline Evelyn Ramsey. Jack was  
  
listed as Jackie's birth father, and had helped raise her and support her in  
  
every way possible. The best decision of his life had been when Jack  
  
proposed to Eve and agreed to be the father of her baby.  
  
Now, he wanted them to have a child of their own to complete the picture and  
  
was in the process of figuring out how to bring that up to Eve.  
  
Eve's eyes were bright when she stood up and scooped Jackie out of Jack's  
  
arms. "You'd better believe it's a big occurrence, mister. My only daughter  
  
just walked and you can bet I want to celebrate. Shall we go out for dinner  
  
tonight?"  
  
Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. "I'd love  
  
to take my beautiful wife out on the town," he whispered in her ear. "Think  
  
we can get a babysitter for Jackie?"  
  
Eve smiled seductively at Jack as she balanced Jackie in one arm and ran the  
  
other hand down his stomach towards his thighs. "Sounds like an incredible  
  
idea, Mr. Ramsey." She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Jack held her closer, feeling his heart begin to pound. Eve turned his  
  
insides to mush whenever she touched him. "You are the absolute best, Mrs.  
  
Ramsey," Jack said softly.  
  
"I know." Eve winked at him. "I'll call the Mrs. Goodwin next door and see  
  
if she can sit with Jackie."  
  
"Good idea. I'll go take a shower. You're welcome to join me after, if you'd  
  
like," he winked at her.  
  
Eve laughed. "We'll see." A sudden knocking at the door caused Jackie to let  
  
out a cry and both Eve and Jack to jump. "I'll go get it." Eve put Jackie  
  
into her playpen and hurried to the front door. "Can I help you?" she said  
  
to the official looking man standing there.  
  
"Mrs. Eve Ramsey?" The man inquired.  
  
"Yes?" Eve smiled cautiously at him.  
  
"This is for you. Can you sign here please?"  
  
Eve took a large envelope from him and signed her name on his paper. "Thank  
  
you," she said, closing the door and turned to Jack. He was watching her  
  
from the hallway. "I wonder what this is?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "No clue."  
  
Eve came down the hallway to the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
Ripping open the envelope, she quickly scanned the papers that were inside.  
  
Suddenly she gasped, her face turning white and her hand going over her  
  
mouth.  
  
"Eve!" Jack rushed over to her. "What is it?"  
  
Tears streamed down Eve's cheeks. "It's Ian," she sobbed. "Here."  
  
Jack skimmed the papers, feeling himself growing angry as he looked down  
  
with them. "Sonofa..." He cut himself off, not wanting to swear in front of  
  
his daughter. "I cannot believe Ian is suing you for joint custody of  
  
Jacqueline."  
  
"How can he do this?" Eve was shaking with anger and hurt. "When I told him  
  
I was pregnant almost two years ago, all he did was brush me off. He told me  
  
he couldn't be a father after he killed Arianna. How can he change his mind  
  
now?"  
  
"He's not going to win, Eve," Jack sat down beside her and took his wife in  
  
his arms. "Look at the facts. Ian abandoned you and Jacqueline when you were  
  
pregnant. He's never even seen Jackie once since she's been born, nor has he  
  
even contacted you about her. And," he added triumphantly, "I am listed as  
  
her father on her birth certificate."  
  
Eve looked at Jack, feeling slightly encouraged. "You're right, Jack. You're  
  
Jackie's father in every way that counts. You've been the one who has loved  
  
her and raised her with me. You're the father that has held her when she's  
  
wanted to be held, who's taken care of her when she was  
  
sick..."  
  
"And a lot of other things," Jack finished for her, seeing how upset she was  
  
getting. "Don't worry, Eve. We'll fight this, I promise."  
  
"But he is her father too, Jack," Eve pointed out as a new thought popped  
  
into her head. "What if Jackie comes to me at sixteen years old and asks me  
  
why I've never let her see her birth father? Especially when he fought for  
  
custody of her?"  
  
"You're assuming she'll ever know that I'm not her real father," Jack said.  
  
"I can't lie to her!" Eve was aghast at the thought. "And besides, what if  
  
Ian moves to town? He'll be able to tell her himself!"  
  
"Eve," Jack said soothingly. "Please calm down. Let's not go overboard here.  
  
Ian isn't Jackie's father. I am, end of story."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't think so?"  
  
Eve stared at him. "I mean, I cannot deny my daughter the right to know her  
  
fathers. Both of them, Jack, not just you."  
  
"How can you say that?" Jack jumped up. "Two seconds ago you were terrified  
  
to lose her!"  
  
"I'm not saying I want to give him joint custody. I was thinking more along  
  
the lines of visitation," Eve said calmly. "Please don't raise your voice  
  
with my daughter in the room, Jack."  
  
"Your daughter now? Fine, Eve, if that's the way you want to play it, fine.  
  
But I'll tell you something. I am not staying in this marriage and allowing  
  
that insensitive jerk to spend time with MY daughter. If our relationship  
  
ends, I will fight you for custody of Jackie, Eve. She'll be pulled into  
  
three directions. Is that what you want for YOUR daughter, Eve?" Jack's  
  
voice was full of hurt and sarcasm.  
  
"No, that's not what I want," Eve spoke quietly. She was surprised at the  
  
emotions flowing from him and realized she needed to look at it from his  
  
position. "Jack, I understand where you are coming from. Believe me, I do.  
  
But you need to understand something. Like it or not, Ian is  
  
Jackie's birth father. And if he wants to see her and spend time with her,  
  
he has that right. I know he has been an insensitive jerk for the last two  
  
years, but you need to understand some of what he was feeling when he left  
  
Port Charles. Until you can do that, you will never understand why Ian even  
  
left in the first place." Eve rose and lifted Jackie into her arms. "I'm  
  
going for a shower now. Let me know if you still want to go out later." She  
  
left the room.  
  
Jack re-read the custody papers in his hands and sighed. His anger getting  
  
the better of him, he hurled the papers across the room and put his head in  
  
his hands. Tears of desperation filled his eyes. "You don't understand me,  
  
Eve," he whispered. "Not at all."  
  
Jack knew why he was acting the way he was. Not only did he consider himself  
  
to be Jackie's father, but he also loved Eve. If only he knew how to tell  
  
her that, then Jack knew she would have a better understanding of what he  
  
felt. Ian was a threat to their marriage. If Eve still loved Ian, she would  
  
probably leave Jack to go back to Ian, and Jack was terrified of that.  
  
"Somebody help me," he whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Somebody  
  
make this go away."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Same Day, Kelly's~  
  
"Have you talked to Eve recently?" AJ Quartermaine asked.  
  
"Yes, yesterday. She and Jack are doing well, and apparently Jackie's almost  
  
walking," his companion, Karen Wexler answered. She sipped her coffee and  
  
stared at him. "Why?"  
  
"No reason. Can't a guy try to make conversation?" AJ looked offended.  
  
Karen relaxed her mouth into a smile. "Sorry. I guess I've been a little bit  
  
on edge lately. Things have been kind of stressful at work."  
  
"I know," AJ said quickly, before realizing his error.  
  
"How do you know?" Karen pounced on his words. "Have you been spying on me?"  
  
"Hey, Karen!" AJ held up his hand. "Relax! I wasn't spying on you, but I  
  
asked your father how you were doing the other day when I was over seeing  
  
him."  
  
"Oh," Karen immediately felt stupid as she looked away. "Sorry. I guess I've  
  
been overreacting lately. Did my dad have any more news for you?"  
  
"No," AJ's face was downcast. "He hasn't been able to track Carly or Michael  
  
down. Even with all of his contacts. I've said it before and I'll say it  
  
again. I should've filed for custody sooner. If I had, then Michael would be  
  
home where he belongs."  
  
"But what if Carly had taken him anyway?"  
  
"Then I would have had her arrested upon finding her and had Michael all to  
  
myself," AJ answered.  
  
"You would have put the mother of your son in jail?" Karen asked, shocked  
  
and upset to hear that.  
  
AJ eyed her for a moment. "Carly hasn't hesitated to make sure I am no part  
  
of Michael's life. Why should I show her any gratitude if she had kidnapped  
  
him illegally?"  
  
"Because she is the mother of your son. What do you think Michael would say  
  
to you when he's old enough to find out that you put his mother in jail?"  
  
AJ sighed and fiddled with his fork. "I guess you have a point," he admitted  
  
reluctantly. "I guess all I think of is my anger and hurt at not seeing my  
  
only son at all for almost four years. He has no clue who I am, Karen. Don't  
  
you think that hurt me too?"  
  
"I know it does, AJ," Karen rested her hand on top of his gently. "I'm not  
  
suggesting Carly is right to have done that. But I think it is wrong to put  
  
the parent of your child in jail."  
  
"You have such a soft heart," AJ told Karen fondly, rubbing his other hand  
  
over hers. "I'm lucky to have you as my friend."  
  
Karen smiled. "Thank you, AJ. Lord knows I may not be where I am right now  
  
if it wasn't for you."  
  
"I didn't do anything special," AJ said modestly.  
  
"Yes, you did." Karen met his eyes. She pulled her hand back and took  
  
another sip of her coffee. "When I saw you at that AA/NA meeting, I was  
  
stunned. I thought, AJ Quartermaine, admitting his weakness?"  
  
"I wasn't that bad," AJ cut her off, laughing.  
  
"Yes, you were. At least, you're reputation was," Karen winked at him. "When  
  
I saw that you were willing to admit your problem and try to get help with  
  
it, I was surprised. But then I realized that I could do it too. I'm glad we  
  
agreed to be each other's sponsors, AJ. It's nice to have someone to watch  
  
out for who I know is watching out for me."  
  
"I always will, Karen." AJ took her hand and squeezed it gently before  
  
letting it go. AJ and Karen had become good friends and now met bi-weekly to  
  
talk with each other and make sure everything was going okay. However, now  
  
AJ was feeling more than friendship for Karen but he knew she didn't return  
  
his feelings. AJ was okay with that, because he was determined to eventually  
  
win her heart, however long it took.  
  
Karen had been through enough rough patches in her life without adding more  
  
romance to it. Twice addicted to drugs and two bad relationships were more  
  
than enough for Karen to deal with. On top of that, her mother was a  
  
recovering alcoholic and her father had been married four times and had  
  
three kids, which could be stressful in its own way. Especially since she  
  
never met her father until she was in her 20's. Karen liked AJ as a friend,  
  
but she was determined to make sure it never went farther than that. "Thank  
  
you, AJ," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"So, where are we meeting next time?" AJ asked.  
  
"How about the Port Charles Grille for breakfast two weeks from today?"  
  
Karen suggested.  
  
AJ shook his head. "Absolutely not."  
  
"Oh," Karen was startled by his response. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I am not waiting two weeks to talk to you again. Do you realize I  
  
go through a withdrawal waiting that long? I have no one to talk to between  
  
our meetings, Karen."  
  
Karen couldn't help but laugh. "Poor baby. Don't you have any other  
  
friends?"  
  
"Not that I can talk to like I can to you," AJ said seriously.  
  
Karen sat back in her chair, trying to distance herself mentally a little  
  
bit. "Maybe you should try to meet some other people then."  
  
"Nah, none of them are completely funny like you, Karen. Besides, who else  
  
would put up with your tardiness?" AJ teased.  
  
Karen shot him a look. "I'm not that bad, Mr. Quartermaine. In fact, if I  
  
recall correctly, you were late one day as well."  
  
"Only because I knew you would be!" AJ protested.  
  
Karen began to laugh. "Fine, guilty as charged."  
  
"So can I see you maybe next week instead of two weeks? A week from today,  
  
breakfast at the PC Grille," AJ pleaded.  
  
Karen felt herself wavering and against her better judgment, she nodded her  
  
head. "Fine, AJ. I will see you next week at the PC Grille for breakfast.  
  
I'll be there by 8am."  
  
"Great!" AJ bounced out of his chair. "See you then!" He threw some money  
  
down on the table and strode out of the restaurant.  
  
Karen watched him and shook her head. "I hope I don't regret this," she  
  
sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later that Night, the Firehouse~  
  
Alexis sat in the rocking chair in her daughter's room, trying to sing her  
  
to sleep. After several minutes, she glanced down and noticed Elisabeth was  
  
fast asleep in her arms. Smiling, Alexis carefully stood up and placed her  
  
one-year-old daughter in the crib. Alexis covered her with the blanket and  
  
quietly left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. Out in the hall,  
  
Alexis ran into her thirteen year old stepdaughter, Serena.  
  
"Hi, honey," Alexis said quietly.  
  
"Hi, Lexi. Is Elisabeth asleep?" Serena asked, keeping her voice down.  
  
"Finally, yes. She's been fussing a lot today. I think her teeth are  
  
bothering her still," Alexis answered. "Have you done your homework  
  
tonight?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes, MOM," she teased. "You're getting to be as bad  
  
as Dad, you know."  
  
"I practice at it," Alexis said with a totally straight face.  
  
Serena chuckled. "Neil called earlier," she said shyly.  
  
"Really?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. "What did he have to say?"  
  
"He asked me to the dance at school next week," she confessed, her face  
  
turning red.  
  
Alexis smiled widely. "Congratulations, sweetie! We'll have to go shopping  
  
for a new dress. If you want," she added hastily, realizing Serena may  
  
prefer to go with her mother.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Like what?" A male voice boomed.  
  
"Scott!" Alexis hissed. "Keep your voice down! I just got Elisabeth to  
  
sleep."  
  
"Sorry," Scott's face was apologetic. "I had no idea." He walked over and  
  
kissed Alexis' cheek. "How are my beautiful wife and daughters doing this  
  
evening?"  
  
"We're doing well," Alexis winked at Serena.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Scott asked.  
  
"Nothing," Alexis' face was pure innocence. "You should work late more  
  
often."  
  
Serena laughed at the look on her father's face. "Neil asked me to the dance  
  
next week, Daddy."  
  
"Oh, really? So I guess I've have to read him the rules and regulations of  
  
taking out one of Scott Baldwin's daughters, then."  
  
Noticing the look of fear on Serena's face, Alexis stepped in. "You will  
  
not," she scolded her husband mercilessly. "How you bug Karen about AJ is  
  
bad enough. You will not torment Serena or Elisabeth about boys, Scott."  
  
Scott held up a hand in protest. "I won't do anything to him! Just warn him  
  
of a few things!" Scott was trying desperately to hide a smile.  
  
Serena crossed her arms. "Dad," she said warningly. "You'd better not say a  
  
word to Neil. Alexis said she'll help me buy a dress and I'll get her to  
  
drive me to school if you don't promise to behave."  
  
Scott hung his head and smiled. "Fine, Serena. You win. I will not bug your  
  
boyfriend at all, I swear."  
  
Alexis joking punched his arm. "Scott, don't torment her."  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend," Serena muttered.  
  
Scott looked more closely at her and noticed her red cheeks. He backed off.  
  
"Sorry, Serena. I'm just teasing you. So, almost ready for bed?"  
  
"It's only seven o'clock, Dad. I don't go to bed for another two hours,"  
  
Serena informed him.  
  
"I was hoping to hear that. Can I interest you ladies in joining me for some  
  
popcorn and the tube?" Scott held out his arms to both of them.  
  
Alexis took his left arm. "That sounds lovely. Serena?"  
  
"I'll put my pajamas on and be right down," she called, disappearing into  
  
her room.  
  
Scott led Alexis downstairs and led her into the kitchen. Alexis got out a  
  
bag of popcorn and slipped it into the microwave. "You can be a royal pain,  
  
you know."  
  
"It's a father's prerogative," Scott laughed. He walked over and wrapped his  
  
arms around Alexis. "Just like it's my prerogative to be hopelessly in love  
  
with you." Scott leaned forward until he felt his lips meet Alexis'.  
  
Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When  
  
they finally came up for air, both were breathless. "Wow," Alexis turned and  
  
lifted the bag of popcorn out of the microwave. She shook it and poured it  
  
into a bowl. "You are certainly a fabulous kisser, Scott."  
  
"As are you, Alexis." Scott poured three drinks and put everything onto a  
  
tray. "One of the best days of my life was when I married you."  
  
Alexis blushed. "I love you, Scott. I love our children and our life." She  
  
picked up the bowl of popcorn.  
  
Scott lifted the tray and kissed her again. "I return the exact same  
  
sentiments." He walked out into the living room.  
  
Alexis looked around the kitchen, nodding to herself. Life was perfect. She  
  
just hoped it would stay that way.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~May 6, 2001, Alexis' Law Office~  
  
Carly walked into Alexis' law office, smoothing the hem of her black skirt  
  
and clearing her throat. Her blond hair was loose around her shoulders and  
  
she had a touch of makeup on. Her white blouse hugged her curves and she had  
  
a loose red blazer over that, unbuttoned for a more casual look. She wore  
  
sheer pantyhose and black heels. On her left wrist, Carly wore a gold watch  
  
and around her throat was a gold chain with a simple diamond at the end. Her  
  
ears had small gold hoops and she carried a simple red purse with her.  
  
Carly's tanned skin complimented the look, making one sit up and take notice  
  
as she walked by.  
  
Carly walked up to the receptionist and took a deep breath before forcing  
  
her lips to curve into a pleasant smile. "My name is Carly Thornhart. I'm  
  
here to see Ms. Davis. Is she ready for me?"  
  
"Is she expecting you?" The receptionist asked, her voice sounding monotone.  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I made an appointment for eleven this  
  
morning. Shall I go right in?" Carly's voice was authoritative, daring the  
  
woman to try to stop her.  
  
The receptionist glanced down in her book and then flashed a fake smile at  
  
Carly. "Certainly. Please have a seat and I'll let her know you are here."  
  
"Thank you. My husband is here as well. He's just parking the car but he'll  
  
be right up," Carly advised her. She walked over to the right side of the  
  
waiting room and sat down. A moment later she heard footsteps and looked up  
  
to see Ian walking in, looking around for her. "I'm right here, Ian," Carly  
  
piped up before the receptionist could say anything.  
  
Ian's mouth relaxed into a smile as he walked towards his wife. "Is Alexis  
  
ready?"  
  
"Miss snobby over there is getting her for us," Carly said in a low voice.  
  
Ian's smile widened into a grin. "Carly!" he scolded softly.  
  
Carly let out a peal of laughter and then sat back in the chair. "Sorry, but  
  
she just gave me that impression."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Thornhart?" The receptionist's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Yes?" Ian answered, turning his grin on the receptionist charmingly.  
  
Her smile wavered slightly, showing how affected she was by Ian's  
  
handsomeness. "Mrs. Davis-Baldwin is ready to see you now."  
  
"Davis-Baldwin?" Carly echoed in surprise.  
  
The receptionist's smile faded as she looked at Carly. "Yes, Mrs.  
  
Thornhart."  
  
Carly shook her head. "Can we go right in?"  
  
The receptionist nodded and Ian grasped Carly's hand. "Let's go, honey," he  
  
said. He winked at the woman in front of him one last time and led Carly to  
  
the door to Alexis' inner office.  
  
Carly smothered a giggle when she saw the dreamy look on the woman's face.  
  
"Ian, you're horrible," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Ian grinned at her. "I know, but it's so much fun."  
  
Carly and Ian entered Alexis' office and shut the door behind them. "Long  
  
time no see, Alexis," Carly said smoothly, walking forward and sitting in  
  
one of the chairs across from her desk. Ian followed and sat down beside her  
  
in Alexis' other chair.  
  
Alexis was sitting behind her desk, staring in surprise at Carly and Ian.  
  
"Carly! What -- what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here for a few reasons, Alexis. But first, let me introduce you to my  
  
husband. Ian, meet my attorney, Alexis Davis. Alexis, my husband, Ian  
  
Thornhart."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Davis." Ian held out his hand to Alexis.  
  
"Mine as well, Ian." Alexis returned the shake and turned to Carly. "But  
  
it's Davis-Baldwin now." Alexis held up her left hand, revealing a wedding  
  
band on the fourth finger. "I married Scott Baldwin."  
  
Carly raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations, Alexis. I never would have  
  
thought you for the type. I guess Scotty has something old Nedly didn't,  
  
right?"  
  
Alexis bristled. "Carly....." she began warningly.  
  
Carly held up a hand. "I'm just kidding, Alexis. Seriously, congratulations.  
  
I hope Scott makes you as happy as Ian makes me."  
  
Alexis hesitated a moment, wondering if Carly was sincere. She decided Carly  
  
probably was and allowed a smile to cross her face. "Thank you.  
  
Congratulations to you too."  
  
"Thanks." Carly took Ian's hand in her own and squeezed briefly. "We're here  
  
for a few reasons. We'll start with the easy one -- I need you to be a  
  
lawyer in my custody battle with AJ for Michael. I know that as soon as he  
  
finds out I'm back in Port Charles, he'll sue me for custody and I want us  
  
to be prepared. Will you do that for me?"  
  
Alexis sat back in her chair and stared at Carly for several minutes. "My  
  
husband is AJ's attorney, Carly," she said slowly. "They've spent two Years  
  
looking for you and Michael and never found you. It was almost as if you two  
  
had dropped off the face of this earth. And now you walk into my office not  
  
only fine, but married? Pardon me if I hesitate for a moment, but I am very  
  
surprised."  
  
"It just shows you that Scott doesn't have better people than Sonny does,  
  
Alexis. Somehow, I thought you already knew that," Carly said.  
  
Alexis nodded. "I figured Sonny had you and Michael hidden."  
  
"Ha -- Have you spoken to him recently?" Carly asked softly, tightening her  
  
grip on Ian's hand. Ian rubbed his fingers around hers gently, understanding  
  
her need to ask. Sonny had been an important part of her life and had helped  
  
her keep her son. She had often wondered about him and told Ian she wished  
  
she knew if he was okay.  
  
"No, Carly," Alexis answered. "I'm sure you're aware that Sonny is in the  
  
witness protection program. He can never contact us again, not without  
  
risking their lives or his."  
  
"I know." Carly looked down at her hands for a moment. "I just wonder  
  
sometimes how he is. He gave me such a gift, Alexis. He kept my little boy  
  
and me safe and together for these past two years. Thanks to him, Michael  
  
will never have to look over his shoulder ever again. And even if he does,  
  
Sonny left two bodyguards and Leticia fully paid for."  
  
"Sonny loved you and Michael so much. He would have done anything to keep  
  
you safe. I know he'd be glad you found someone else to love."  
  
Carly felt tears sting her eyes. "So, will you help me keep my little boy  
  
with me? Just like you'd know Sonny would want?"  
  
Alexis hesitated, knowing that she shouldn't since Scott was AJ's lawyer.  
  
But then she realized it was one last way she could help Sonny out - she  
  
knew Sonny would want Michael with Carly and not AJ. "Yes," she relented. "I  
  
will represent you."  
  
"Thank you, Alexis," Carly whispered. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "You're  
  
turn," she said to Ian.  
  
Ian chuckled quietly and smiled at Alexis. "I'd like you to represent me in  
  
a custody fight for my daughter."  
  
Alexis leaned forward in her seat. "You'll need to explain everything to  
  
me."  
  
"I was married to a woman and at the same time was in love with a second  
  
woman," Ian began.  
  
"Ian," Alexis interrupted. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to give me  
  
names."  
  
Ian let out a sigh. "I was in love with Eve Lambert but I married Arianna  
  
Shapour to save her from being deported. If the INS deported her, she would  
  
have had to go back to her country where her family would have done an  
  
'honor killing'. Arianna had been raped, and in her country that is  
  
considered to be the woman's fault," Ian explained when he saw the shock on  
  
Alexis' face. "I carried on an affair with Eve while I was married, though  
  
Arianna knew about it, sort of. We were married in name only. On the night  
  
that Eve conceived our child, Arianna was stabbed in our apartment by her  
  
brother. I was filled with guilt."  
  
"Why?" Alexis asked, her pen flying across the page.  
  
"Because had I not been with Eve, Arianna would not have been stabbed. She  
  
almost lost her life that night, Alexis," Ian choked up. "All because of me.  
  
So I broke it off with Eve and vowed to stand by Arianna for the rest of her  
  
life, no matter what. Her liver was badly damaged and we did everything we  
  
could to save her, tried desperately to find a donor. But no miracles  
  
happened and Arianna died. I sank into a deep depression after she died,  
  
closing myself off to everyone around me. Eve came to me at that time and  
  
told me she was pregnant with my child." Ian shook his head, his eyes  
  
slightly glazed. "I couldn't absorb that at that time. All I could think of  
  
was that Arianna was dead and it was all my fault. A good friend of mine,  
  
Dr. Karen Wexler, was aware of Sonny's island and persuaded him to send me  
  
there so I could recover and heal. So I pushed Eve away, packed my stuff and  
  
fled."  
  
"That was where you met Carly," Alexis surmised.  
  
"Yes," Ian nodded and squeezed her hand. "Carly was so desperate for company  
  
that she talked and talked to me until I started to come out of my shell.  
  
Eventually, she was the one who helped me totally heal my heart and make me  
  
realize that what happened to Arianna wasn't my fault and that her brother  
  
would have gotten to her another way if he hadn't that night. We fell in  
  
love and married, and I've become another father figure to her son. Through  
  
Michael, I realized what I've been missing out on. Carly found out that Eve  
  
had a baby girl and even managed to get me a picture of her through Johnny.  
  
I want to be a father to my daughter, Alexis. I think she deserves to know  
  
her real father, not the man Eve remarried."  
  
Alexis looked up. "Eve remarried? Do you know who?"  
  
"Jack Ramsey," Ian said. "He married her before the baby, which leads me to  
  
believe they married so he could give the baby a name. According to what  
  
I've managed to find out, his name is on my daughter's birth certificate."  
  
"You'll have to take a DNA test to prove you're paternity," Alexis said.  
  
"I'm aware of that and I'm willing to go to the hospital right away to take  
  
the test," Ian asserted. "I had another lawyer draft these papers and they  
  
were sent to Eve. Here is a copy of them." Ian handed her his copy of the  
  
custody papers.  
  
Alexis skimmed them and whistled through her teeth. "You don't waste time do  
  
you? So you want joint custody. Fine, I'll contact them and get the name of  
  
their lawyer and see if we can arrange a meeting. I want to make sure you at  
  
least get visitation rights until this matter is settled."  
  
Ian's face filled with relief. "Thank you so much, Alexis. You don't know  
  
how much this means to me."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, either of you. Neither of these cases will be easy to  
  
win, and you both will have to be on your best behaviors in the meantime. I  
  
don't want to give the other side anything to use against you. Carly, if I  
  
remember correctly, AJ signed away all rights to Michael before you moved in  
  
with Sonny, right?"  
  
"Right," Carly confirmed with a nod. "Sonny had information that AJ hired an  
  
arsonist to burn down his warehouse. AJ had to either sign away all custody  
  
of Michael and grant me a divorce or go to jail, which would have won me  
  
custody anyway. AJ chose to keep his hide out of jail and signed the papers  
  
giving me a divorce and full custody of our son."  
  
"I thought so. Do you have a copy of those papers?" Alexis asked, going back  
  
to writing on her legal pad.  
  
"Yes, they're in a safety deposit box at the bank. Sonny put it in my name  
  
with my mother as the trustee should anything happen to me."  
  
"I knew that guy was smart," Alexis smirked. "Okay, I'll start preparing  
  
things that we'll need in case we go to court. You're right, as soon as AJ  
  
knows you and Michael are back in town, he'll probably file for custody. But  
  
I want to be ready in case he tries to press charges. Right now, he thinks  
  
you kidnapped Michael."  
  
"But I didn't!" Carly protested angrily. "I had the full and legal right to  
  
take my son anywhere. Since AJ has no legal rights to him, I didn't have to  
  
tell him where I was or anything!"  
  
"I know that and you know that, but AJ may be desperate. Lucky for you,  
  
Scott knows those charges are bogus and probably will talk him out of that.  
  
At any rate, I want to be prepared. So, go home and enjoy your time with  
  
Michael. Welcome home and I will call you as soon as I have any  
  
information," Alexis waved her hands, shooing them away. "My secretary has  
  
your contact information, correct?"  
  
Ian laughed. "Yes, she does and we're going. Thank you again, Alexis." He  
  
stood up and pulled his wife up. He began leading her out of the office.  
  
"Alexis," Carly stopped suddenly and turned towards their attorney. "You're  
  
not going to tell Scott or AJ that I'm back, are you?"  
  
Alexis hesitated, the thought had never occurred to her. "Not if you don't  
  
want me to, Carly," she answered pensively. "I can just state that it is  
  
under lawyer/client confidentiality. But once Eve realizes you are married  
  
to Ian, she may just mention it to her friend, Karen Wexler. And then  
  
Karen might tell AJ."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Ian asked.  
  
"Because Karen and AJ are really good friends now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Same day, Recovery Room Pub~  
  
"Eve!" Karen called when she noticed her friend walk inside carrying Jackie.  
  
"We're over here!"  
  
"Karen," Eve breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't tell you how glad I was  
  
when you called and suggested this. I so needed to get out of the house!"  
  
Karen took Jackie from Eve and settled her into a nearby high chair. "I  
  
thought it would be a good idea and when Dad called and told me their sitter  
  
cancelled at the last minute, I jumped at the chance to spend time with my  
  
little sister. And besides, it's high time Jackie and Elisabeth got to know  
  
each other better."  
  
Eve laughed. "I couldn't agree more. Hello, Elisabeth." Eve cooed at the  
  
baby sitting in the other high chair. She touched her soft hair and sighed  
  
dreamily. "I love her red hair -- she looks so much like Alexis."  
  
"I know," Karen smiled. "Except her habits are all my father, poor child."  
  
Both women chuckled as Eve picked up her menu. "Have you ordered?"  
  
"No, I waited for you," Karen answered.  
  
"Hmmmmm," Eve's eyes scanned the menu. "I think a Caesar salad and an iced  
  
tea sound good for me. And I brought Jackie's lunch with me, already warmed  
  
up."  
  
"Great minds, Eve. I did that too for Elisabeth. And I think a salad and  
  
iced tea sound great." Karen waved the waiter over and ordered for the both  
  
of them. Once the waiter was gone, Karen handed the babies a cracker and  
  
then settled her attention on her friend. "So, why did you sound so  
  
depressed this morning when I called?"  
  
What?" Eve looked at Karen, startled. Her mind had been wandering and now it  
  
slammed down into the present as her brain registered Karen's words. "I was  
  
depressed?"  
  
Karen cocked her head at Eve. "Don't play games with me, Eve Ramsey. I know  
  
you well and I can tell when something's off about you. What is it?"  
  
Eve fiddled with her napkin, crumbling it and smoothing it in her hands  
  
before answering. "I received legal papers yesterday from Ian."  
  
"What kind of legal papers?" Karen asked, surprised that Eve had even heard  
  
from him. Nobody had heard from Ian in almost two years.  
  
"Custody papers," Eve answered, absently tearing a strip from her napkin.  
  
"He's fighting me for joint custody of Jackie."  
  
"And?" Karen waited.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"So why did you sound so depressed?"  
  
"Don't you get it?" Eve stared at Karen in disbelief. "Ian hasn't bothered  
  
to acknowledge his daughter in over a year. Longer than that if you count my  
  
pregnancy. Now all of a sudden he decided to come back and claim her? Not  
  
only that but he wants joint custody?"  
  
Karen furrowed her brow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Ian her father?  
  
Why shouldn't he want some sort of custody of her?"  
  
"Karen!" Eve shook her head. "He hasn't even called me in almost two years!  
  
He's never asked about her, and probably doesn't even know what her name  
  
is."  
  
"Yes he does," Karen said quietly.  
  
Eve looked at her suspiciously. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Ian called me once right after Jackie was born," Karen confessed. "I told  
  
him you'd remarried and that you'd the baby had been a girl and what you and  
  
Jack had named her."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Eve raised her voice, hurt and betrayed.  
  
"I want to ruin the happiness that you and Jack felt," Karen explained  
  
softly. "Ian was still depressed and into himself. I'm surprised he realized  
  
you'd even had the baby. You had just gotten over him and moved on with Jack  
  
and Jackie and I didn't want to disrupt that for no reason."  
  
Eve considered that for a moment and calmed down slightly. "That's even more  
  
of a reason Ian shouldn't get any sort of custody. He knew about her and  
  
what her name was and he didn't even come to see her or claim her or  
  
anything. Jack has been her father in every way except biologically for the  
  
last year. Jack has been the one to change her, hold her, and play with her.  
  
Jack has done that, not Ian."  
  
"But Ian is still her father," Karen pointed out gently. They were  
  
interrupted by the arrival of their food. Karen dug out Elisabeth's lunch  
  
from the diaper bag and began to feed her sister while she talked. "No  
  
matter what Jack has done, nothing can change that Ian is Jackie's father."  
  
"Dadadadada," Jackie babbled from her highchair.  
  
Eve smiled at her daughter. "Yes, baby, Dada." Eve got out Jackie's lunch,  
  
realizing she was probably hungry.  
  
"Eve," Karen spoke gently. "I'm not suggesting that you just hand over your  
  
daughter to a man she doesn't even know. Ian should have some supervised  
  
visitation first. But like it or not, Jackie will hate you when she's older  
  
if you take away her father from her now. Trust me on that one, I know it."  
  
Karen had been raised not knowing her own father and had resented it when  
  
she'd finally found him and realized Scott didn't even know he'd had a  
  
daughter.  
  
"Part of me knows you're right, Karen. But the other part of me hates what  
  
Ian did. He abandoned our child and me when we needed him, all because of  
  
his stupid guilt over Arianna. He let a dead woman interfere with our child.  
  
Nothing can take that pain and anger away. Jack was there when Ian wasn't.  
  
He was willing to be a father to a child that wasn't even his, just because  
  
he cared enough about me. God, we live together now but we still aren't in  
  
love. We love and care for each other, but we're not 'in' love."  
  
"Are you sure about that, " Karen questioned, taking a bite of her salad.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not in love with Jack? And that he's not in love with  
  
you?"  
  
"Very sure," Eve said firmly. "Why?"  
  
"Just the way you two look at each other," Karen shrugged. "I think you both  
  
feel more for each other than you let on."  
  
Eve averted her eyes, poking listlessly around her salad as her mind  
  
whirled. "I don't know how I feel," she finally confessed. "Before last  
  
night I thought I loved Jack; that I was in love with Jack. He makes my  
  
heart pound and my knees go mushy when he touches me."  
  
"And then?" Karen prompted.  
  
"And then we got the custody papers and a huge fight happened. I basically  
  
told Jack that Jackie is my daughter and I'll do what I want with her. If I  
  
wanted Ian to see her, it would be my choice not his. Therefore belittling  
  
his being her father."  
  
"Ouch," Karen said sympathetically.  
  
Eve smiled ruefully. "Ouch is right. After that I put Jackie to bed and I  
  
considered Ian's returning to Port Charles. I couldn't help but wonder if  
  
Ian was returning just for Jackie or perhaps for both of us. And my next  
  
thought was that if he was returning for Jackie and me, how did I feel about  
  
that? And then I realized something."  
  
"What?" Karen asked, her cheeks turning a hint of red as she realized Eve  
  
didn't know Ian was married. He had never told her to whom, just that he had  
  
fallen in love and married while he was out there. It never occurred to  
  
Karen that Sonny hadn't taken Carly and Michael with him into the witness  
  
protection program. Ian had contacted Karen a few other times that Karen  
  
hadn't mentioned to Eve simply because Ian had asked her not too. But Ian  
  
had inquired about Jackie more than once, and he had told Karen of his  
  
marriage to Carly. The only thing he hadn't told her was that they were  
  
coming back to Port Charles and that he was planning to fight for custody.  
  
Karen realized now that was because Ian didn't want to put her in the  
  
position of lying to Eve, and that touched Karen.  
  
"I realized..." Eve hesitated. "I realized that part of me still loves Ian,  
  
Karen. Part of me wants Ian to come back and claim both Jackie and me."  
  
Karen was stunned into silence. She'd thought Eve had moved on from Ian, and  
  
she was more than surprised to realize she was wrong.  
  
"What?" Eve finally noticed the look on her best friend's face.  
  
"Uh, well, uh, there's something you should know, Eve," Karen stammered,  
  
turning away to focus on feeding Elisabeth.  
  
"What is it, Karen?" Eve was puzzled by Karen's sudden discomfort.  
  
Karen blew out a breath and handed Elisabeth another cracker. Turning back  
  
to Eve, she took a deep breath. "Ian contacted me a few other times, Eve.  
  
Ian didn't want me to tell you he was calling, but he wanted to see how  
  
Jackie was. He didn't want to disrupt your life or his."  
  
Eve narrowed her eyes. "There's something you're not telling me, Wexler.  
  
Spill it."  
  
Karen took another deep breath. "Well, um..."  
  
"Spill it, Wexler!" Eve said sternly.  
  
"Ian is married, Eve. When Ian arrives back in Port Charles, it will be with  
  
his wife."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later that Afternoon, Scott's Law Office~  
  
"Thanks for meeting with me again, Scott," AJ shook hands with his attorney  
  
as he left the office.  
  
Scott grunted. "You're welcome, AJ. So, ah, have you seen my daughter  
  
lately?"  
  
AJ hid a smile. Scott always asked him if he'd seen Karen recently when he  
  
saw him. AJ knew Scott was trying to keep tabs on how often he saw Karen  
  
because Karen wouldn't tell him. "Sure," AJ answered innocently. "I saw her  
  
yesterday."  
  
"How is she?" Scott asked, pretending to be not really interested. He  
  
shuffled with some papers on his desk.  
  
"She's great, Scott. She'd probably love to spend some time with you. Why  
  
don't you call her?" A suggested, knowing full well what was coming next.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me when I should see my daughter," Scott bristled.  
  
He noticed AJ reciting that along with him and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm  
  
pretty predictable, aren't I?"  
  
"Only when it comes to Karen, my man." AJ clapped Scott on the shoulders.  
  
"We're just friends, Scott. That's all your daughter will let it be. I don't  
  
know how many times you need to be told that."  
  
"My daughter is a smart woman," Scott commented with a wry smile.  
  
AJ groaned. "Gee, thanks. And I thought you liked me after spending all this  
  
time with me looking for my son."  
  
"You're not as bad as I thought, Quartermaine," Scott allowed.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, I'm off to the PC Grille for lunch.  
  
Care to join me?"  
  
"Nope. I have too much work to do. But thanks, and I'll see you next week.  
  
As always, I'll contact you if I find out anything before then."  
  
"Great." AJ walked out the door. "See you then!" he called.  
  
He walked down to his car, in light spirits. He had a good feeling today,  
  
though he wasn't sure why. But his stomach was rumbling so he decided to go  
  
get a bite and then go home and relax for the rest of the day. Hopefully,  
  
he'd run into Karen over the next day or two and then he could see how she  
  
reacted to him. Karen was growing more and more fond of him daily, AJ could  
  
feel it. Eventually, she'd crumble and admit her attraction to him, or at  
  
least, he hoped so. AJ pulled up at the PC Grille and hopped out of his car.  
  
He headed inside and walked up to the host.  
  
"Table for one please, for AJ Quartermaine," he said in a confident voice.  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Quartermaine. This way, please," the young man said  
  
formally, taking a menu in his hand and leading AJ to a table back by the  
  
patio doors.  
  
"Thank you," AJ smiled. "What's your name?"  
  
The young man looked startled. "My name is Jeffrey, sir."  
  
"Jeffrey, you are a pleasant addition to the staff. Congratulations on  
  
making me feel welcome in this restaurant."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Quartermaine."  
  
"You're aware that my family owns this establishment, correct?" AJ asked him  
  
as he sat down.  
  
"Yes, sir," Jeffrey answered meekly.  
  
"I plan on telling your boss how well you've served me, Jeff. Keep it up."  
  
Jeffrey bowed slightly. "I will. Thank you again, Mr. Quartermaine. If there  
  
is anything else I can do for you, please let me know. Your server will be  
  
with you in a moment."  
  
"Thank you, Jeff." AJ watched him rush away and smothered the laugh bubbling  
  
up inside of him. Good kid, would do well at the PC Grille. AJ picked up  
  
his menu and ordered a light lunch from the server when she came over. He  
  
leaned back in his chair holding his glass of water, waiting for his meal,  
  
when suddenly he noticed activity at the front door. Glancing up, AJ dropped  
  
his glass of water on the floor.  
  
Standing at the door were Carly and Michael with Ian Thornhart. "Michael,"  
  
he gasped, standing up.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~Port Charles Grille~  
  
Standing at the door of the PC Grille were Carly and Michael with Ian  
  
Thornhart. "Michael," AJ gasped, standing up.  
  
Hearing his name, Michael turned towards AJ. Carly happened to look over at  
  
the same time and turned pale. Lifting Michael into her arms, she turned to  
  
Ian and hissed something to him. Ian turned, noticed AJ and nodded. AJ  
  
watched as the host led the three of them to a table that was nowhere near  
  
him. AJ was smoldering as he watched Carly place Michael in the chair  
  
nearest the wall and then positioned Ian and herself on either side of him.  
  
"Like they're guarding him," he muttered to himself.  
  
His food arrived shortly after and AJ began to eat, trying to decide what to  
  
do. Should he go over and confront them or should he go right to Scott and  
  
get custody papers out immediately to prevent Carly from disappearing?  
  
Should he press charges? AJ decided the best thing to do would be to call  
  
Scott and see what he could advise.  
  
AJ grabbed his cell phone and dialed Scott's office number. "Scott, it's AJ.  
  
I need your help and fast," he said, keeping his voice down so Carly  
  
couldn't hear him.  
  
"What is it, AJ?" Scott's voice sounded slightly irritated at the  
  
interruption.  
  
"I'm at the PC Grille having lunch and who should walk in but my ex-wife and  
  
my son," AJ said smugly. "I want to press charges and file for custody  
  
immediately. Carly is not going to take Michael away this time, at least not  
  
legally. I want her to have those papers by the end of today,  
  
Scott."  
  
Scott was stunned. "Whoa, back up a little, buddy. Carly and Michael are  
  
there?"  
  
"In the flesh," AJ confirmed.  
  
"I've got the papers all ready, AJ. I have for months. You've already signed  
  
them so all I need to do is have the date typed on them and serve them to  
  
her. I can be there in ten minutes. However, you can't press charges, AJ."  
  
"And why not?" AJ was indignant. "Carly kidnapped my son two years ago and  
  
disappeared. She never let me know where she was going or if he was even  
  
okay." AJ's voice choked up slightly.  
  
"First of all, AJ, you knew Michael was fine and that Carly would never let  
  
anything happen to him. I've heard you admit it yourself a hundred times  
  
that she is a good mother."  
  
"I was trying to reassure myself," AJ muttered wryly.  
  
"Secondly, you cannot press charges. Carly did nothing illegal and the  
  
charges wouldn't stick."  
  
"But if she at least got taken down to the station, I could grab Michael and  
  
keep him with me during the court battle," AJ pointed out.  
  
Scott sighed. "AJ, if you do that, you will lose all your chances at getting  
  
custody of your son. Think of how this would look to a judge: A man who  
  
hasn't seen his son since he was a year and a half suddenly arrests the  
  
mother of his child with no just cause and grabs the kid. The kid doesn't  
  
know the man and has to watch his mother being dragged off to the police  
  
station and then live without her for however long it takes for her to get  
  
him back to you. She will win temporary custody, AJ. I'll make no bones  
  
about that. During the trial, the best you'll get is visitation, and  
  
probably supervised at that. Carly will have no problems winning temporary  
  
custody since it is in Michael's best interest to be in a home that he's  
  
comfortable with, with people he knows."  
  
AJ's face was growing more and more red, he was about to scream and he knew  
  
it. "So Carly can just up and take my kid for two years and nothing gets  
  
said but I can't get my revenge even for twenty minutes?"  
  
"Get your revenge by looking like a model father in court and winning  
  
custody." Though Scott thought his chances of winning sole custody was slim,  
  
he was willing to bet the judge would grant at least joint custody.  
  
"Fine. Be here in ten minutes," AJ growled. He hung up on Scott and eyed  
  
Carly and his son having lunch across the room. He watched Michael look like  
  
a little man as he tried to put his glass of milk towards the middle of the  
  
table so as not to spill it. He watched Michael's face as Carly and Ian  
  
conversed with Michael, and how Michael grew thoughtful at certain times,  
  
thinking about whatever they were saying to him.  
  
AJ wondered about Ian, why he was with Carly and Michael. It never occurred  
  
to him to think that Ian might have married Carly or that she would be  
  
involved with anyone other than Sonny. AJ decided to get up and pay his  
  
bill. He walked across the room, keeping a safe distance away from them, but  
  
close enough to hear what they were saying.  
  
"This summer we'll buy you a swing set for the backyard," Carly was telling  
  
Michael.  
  
Michael's eyes lit up and he looked coyly at Ian. "Daddy, can we get a puppy  
  
too?" Michael asked.  
  
AJ immediately saw red. What was HIS son doing calling Ian "Daddy"? Not  
  
thinking, AJ quickly paid his bill and then pulled out his cell phone. He  
  
called the police station. "This is AJ Quartermaine. I want to press charges  
  
against one Carly Benson. She kidnapped my son two years ago and she just  
  
returned to Port Charles today. I want her arrested before she takes off  
  
with my son again. She's at the PC Grille so hurry." AJ hung up without  
  
waiting for an answer and strode back to his table. This was one scene he  
  
didn't want to miss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Port Charles Grille~  
  
"Eat your lunch and Mommy and I will talk about it later," Ian answered  
  
Michael's question about the puppy. He noticed Carly nervously watching AJ's  
  
every move, ready to pounce should he come anywhere near Michael. "Carly,  
  
relax."  
  
Carly jumped at the sound of her name and forced a small smile. "Sorry," she  
  
said. "I knew this would happen and I can't help it, Ian. I don't want him  
  
anywhere near my son."  
  
"Who, Mommy?" Michael looked up at her with his cherubic face.  
  
Carly's face melted into a real smile. "No one, Mr. Man." Carly touched  
  
Michael's face. "Are you looking forward to seeing Grandma tomorrow? And  
  
your cousin Lucas?"  
  
Michael wrinkled his nose. "I don't remember them too well."  
  
"That's okay, Sport. I've never even met them," Ian piped up.  
  
Michael laughed. "Why not, Daddy?"  
  
"Because your Mommy and I fell in love when we were on the island. Before  
  
that I had never met your Mommy or your Grandma or Lucas."  
  
"We'll have to meet them together, then." Michael slid his hand into Ian's.  
  
Tears misted in Ian's eyes at the thoughtfulness of this little boy. "That's  
  
right," he managed. "We will."  
  
Carly smiled and touched Ian's other arm. "Grandma and Lucas haven't seen me  
  
in two years either so it will be sort of new for all of us."  
  
"Will they like me?"  
  
"Of course they'll like you, Michael. They'll love you, honey," Carly was  
  
aghast he'd even asked such a question. "Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"We must have done something bad if they haven't seen us in such a long  
  
time," Michael said to his mother, somewhat sadly.  
  
Carly's heart ached for this intuitive little boy. "We didn't do anything  
  
wrong, sweetie. Uncle Sonny just let us stay on the island because it is  
  
such a nice place. Grandma and Lucas didn't come and see us because they had  
  
to stay here and work and go to school. That's very important,  
  
Michael. In September you'll go to school and you'll have so much fun, but  
  
it's important too."  
  
Michael nodded understandingly. "Then I can become smart enough to be a  
  
doctor just like Daddy."  
  
Ian ruffled Michael's hair. "That's right, young man. But you have to work  
  
hard, okay?"  
  
"Yup. Are you going to work in a real hospital now, Daddy?"  
  
Carly shook her head. Michael was so precocious it was hard to keep things  
  
from him sometimes. "I sure am, Sport," Ian answered.  
  
"Good. Can you take me there one day and show me around?" Michael looked  
  
hopeful.  
  
"One day, Michael. One day."  
  
Ian's answer satisfied him and he turned to Carly. "Where are you going to  
  
work, Mommy?"  
  
"Trying to push me out the door, Mr. Man?" Carly teased.  
  
Michael blushed. "No, I just want to know."  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, Michael. Maybe tomorrow or the next  
  
day, you can help me figure that out, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Michael dug back into his lunch, his questions now answered.  
  
Carly glanced at Ian and shook her head again. She crossed her fingers and  
  
hoped no one could ruin this family she had fought so hard to put together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Scott's Car~  
  
Scott drove towards the PC Grille as fast as his car allowed with the  
  
custody papers beside him. He had a bad feeling that AJ was going to do  
  
something stupid. "Just when I think I'm starting to like the idiot," he  
  
muttered. Scott was trying hard to warm up to AJ, knowing how he felt about  
  
Karen and knowing that Karen considered AJ a friend. But the one thing that  
  
annoyed Scott more than anything else was AJ's temper. When AJ got mad about  
  
something, he got impulsive and most times would do something stupid. Not  
  
something dangerous, but very stupid.  
  
Scott's cell phone, lying on the seat beside him, ran shrilly. It caused  
  
Scott to jump and swerve the car slightly. Straightening the car on the  
  
road, Scott grabbed his phone. "Scott Baldwin," he answered, his voice  
  
sharp.  
  
"Scott? Where are you?"  
  
Scott's face melted into a grin. "Hey, babe. Where are you?"  
  
"I asked you first," Alexis retorted.  
  
"I'm on my way to the PC Grille," Scott began.  
  
Alexis cut him off. "Oh, really? Having a romantic lunch without me?" she  
  
teased.  
  
Scott groaned. "Hardly. No, AJ just called me and told me Carly and his kid  
  
are back in town. I'm heading there to serve her with some papers so that if  
  
she leaves town with Michael again, it will be illegally this time."  
  
"She won't," Alexis said, too quickly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Alexis realized what she said and shrugged. "Never mind. I'm still at the  
  
office. How 'bout I join you for lunch? Once you've served Carly the papers,  
  
I mean."  
  
"Sure, baby. I'll meet you over there in a few minutes."  
  
Alexis already had her papers stuffed into her briefcase and was walking out  
  
the door, cell phone in hand. She waved to her secretary and headed to her  
  
car. "Don't want to talk to me on the way there?" she asked, thanking god  
  
that she was a lot closer to the PC Grille than Scott was. If she timed it  
  
right, she would arrive at the exact same time he did.  
  
"Of course I do. Have you talked to Karen today?"  
  
Alexis started her car and backed out of the parking space. She headed  
  
towards the street, smiling at the mention of her oldest stepdaughter. "No.  
  
When I called earlier, she wasn't there. But I remember her saying something  
  
about calling Eve and seeing if Eve and Jackie wanted to meet her and  
  
Elisabeth for lunch. That's probably where they were when I called. Have  
  
you?"  
  
"Yes," Scott confessed. "I called her cell phone just as she finished lunch  
  
with Eve. Hey, that reminds me. I spoke to Eve today. She told me she got  
  
papers from Ian fighting for joint custody of Jackie. Isn't that absurd? She  
  
asked me to represent her in the case."  
  
"What did you say?" Alexis asked nervously, hoping he'd said no.  
  
"I said yes, of course. Eve is my daughter's best friend. I'm flattered she  
  
asked me."  
  
"Um, Scott, I have something to tell you." Alexis knew now was not the time  
  
to mention Carly, but she had to mention Ian.  
  
"What, Lexi?"  
  
"I saw Ian today," she said softly, pulling into the parking lot of the PC  
  
Grille.  
  
"You did? Where?" Scott asked, signaling to turn into the parking lot just  
  
after her. "I see you just ahead of me, you know."  
  
Alexis smiled. "I saw Ian at my office. He asked me to represent him in the  
  
custody case. He gave me a copy of the papers his previous lawyer sent Eve."  
  
"You said no, right?"  
  
"Actually, no, Scott. I said yes to Ian. I'm now his lawyer. We'll be  
  
working against each other in this case." Suddenly the cell phone went dead  
  
in her hand. Grabbing her briefcase, she jumped out of her car and rushed  
  
over to Scott's. "Scott?" she knocked on his window. Slowly, he turned to  
  
meet his eyes. Alexis backed away at the anger she saw there. "I guess  
  
you're not too happy about that, huh?" Alexis asked weakly.  
  
In response, Scott let his head fall to the steering wheel with a loud  
  
thump.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carly looked up as Scott Baldwin entered the PC Grille, followed closely by  
  
Alexis. "Carly Benson?" Scott asked in a pleasant voice, holding the papers  
  
in his hand. His asking was a formality, he knew she was.  
  
"Nope," Carly answered with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"What?" Scott was momentarily taken aback.  
  
Carly stood up. "My name is not Carly Benson, Scott. My name is Carly  
  
Thornhart."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Well, Mrs. Thornhart, these are for you. You have  
  
been served."  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, Scott," Alexis interrupted softly. "But my client cannot  
  
accept those. Since her legal name is not Carly Benson, those would not be  
  
for her."  
  
"Your client!?!" Scott exploded.  
  
Alexis smiled at her husband. "Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Thornhart are my clients."  
  
"You're stopping me on a technicality, Alexis," Scott accused, growing  
  
angrier and angrier with his wife.  
  
"Maybe so, but the fact is that my attorney just told you that I can't be  
  
served with those papers. So take them and get lost," Carly waved him away.  
  
Scott narrowed his eyes and turned to see AJ sitting nearby, taking in the  
  
whole scene. "I'll be over there, talking to my client. This will be fixed  
  
shortly, I promise you, Mrs. Thornhart. In the meantime, hold onto these  
  
until the correct ones arrive." He handed her the papers and stalked away  
  
without another word to Alexis.  
  
Carly handed the papers to Alexis. "Thank you," she said in a low voice.  
  
"How did you know that was going to happen?"  
  
"Incredibly good timing." Alexis closed her eyes for a second. "I happened  
  
to call Scott while he was on his way over here. Lucky for you and for me,  
  
my office is a lot closer to here than Scott's. I just grabbed my stuff and  
  
ran to the car and drove here as fast as I could."  
  
"I told you AJ would file for custody the second he found out I was back in  
  
town," Carly said to both Alexis and Ian.  
  
Ian placed a hand on her arm. "We're in this together," he reminded her. "AJ  
  
won't get Michael without a fight."  
  
Both of them turned their heads to see Michael sitting there looking totally  
  
confused. "Who won't get me? Am I going somewhere?" he asked when he noticed  
  
them looking at him. His eyes were round and scared.  
  
"No, honey," Carly assured him, sitting back down and lifting him into her  
  
arms.  
  
"Carly -- " Alexis started. Carly shot her a look and Alexis quieted down.  
  
"I just think you should prepare him ahead of time," she finished quietly.  
  
"I will tell him what he needs to know only if he needs to know it, Alexis.  
  
There's no need to scare him needlessly."  
  
"I should be going now." Alexis shot a hopeful look Scott's way, but he was  
  
ignoring her. "I want to get home and calm down before he arrives. It's  
  
going to be a long night. Anything else?" The words died on Alexis' lips as  
  
two uniformed police officers entered the restaurant along with Lt. Marcus  
  
Taggert.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Benson," Lt. Taggert smiled winningly at her. "Long time no see."  
  
Alexis stood protectively by Carly and Michael. "Can we help you with  
  
something, Lt.?"  
  
"I hate to have to do this, but charges are being pressed."  
  
"What charges?" Ian asked, looking confused.  
  
Lt. Taggert nodded at his officers who came and stood on either side of  
  
Carly. "Ms. Benson -- "  
  
That's Mrs. Thornhart to you," Carly cut him off. Instinctively, she put  
  
Michael in Ian's arms. "Don't let go of him no matter what, Ian," she  
  
hissed.  
  
"Mrs. Thornhart," Lt. Taggert narrowed his eyes. "You are under arrest for  
  
the kidnapping of Michael Alan Quartermaine. You have the right to remain  
  
silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of  
  
law."  
  
"Kidnapping!" Alexis exclaimed.  
  
"Kidnapping?" Carly snorted as the officers lifted her from her chair and  
  
began to handcuff her.  
  
"Mommy!" Michael shrieked, tears running down his face.  
  
"Please, Lt. Not in front of my son. Please." Carly nodded at Michael.  
  
Lt. Taggert eyed her for a moment and then nodded. "Take her by the arms,  
  
please, gentlemen. Mrs. Davis-Baldwin, I assume we'll see you down at the  
  
station?"  
  
"You certainly will," Alexis answered icily.  
  
"We'll finish reading you your rights out by the car, Carly. Let's go," Lt.  
  
Taggert said sternly.  
  
"Mommy!" Michael was hysterical. He struggled to get out Ian's arms and  
  
succeeded. Rushing over to Taggert, he kicked him hard in the shin. Then we  
  
went after the police officers by Carly.  
  
"Hey!" Lt. Taggert hollered.  
  
Carly stopped walking. "Hold on a second," she said to the officers, sliding  
  
her arms away from them and around her son within seconds. "Michael, honey,  
  
Mommy's fine. See?"  
  
Michael stopped squirming and held Carly tight. "I don't want them to take  
  
you away, Mommy!"  
  
Carly noticed AJ and Scott watching them at that exact moment. Scott was  
  
shaking his head, looking angry. AJ had a pleased smile on his face.  
  
"Michael, I won't be gone long, I promise. See that woman over there?" Carly  
  
nodded at Alexis. "She's going to make it so I can come home in a little  
  
while. But can you do me a big favor?"  
  
"What?" Tears were still pouring down Michael's cheeks as he clutched  
  
Carly's arms.  
  
"Can you make sure that you stay with Daddy no matter what? He's going to  
  
take you home to Leticia and then come get me. So you need to stay with  
  
Daddy and the Leticia until I get home. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"I want to go with Daddy to get you," Michael said instantly.  
  
Carly shook her head. "You can't, sweetie. But it would make Mommy happy if  
  
you would do this for her. Okay?"  
  
"I promise, Mommy."  
  
Ian stepped forward, sparks shooting from his eyes. "I'll take him to  
  
Leticia and be right down," he whispered.  
  
Carly allowed the officers to take her arms again and walked with them and  
  
Lt. Taggert towards the front door. She slowed as they passed AJ.  
  
"Satisfied, AJ? This is exactly why I will never let you get near my son  
  
again. You're not fit to be a parent and be prepared to have this incident  
  
brought up in court," she hissed menacingly as they walked by.  
  
Alexis glared at Scott and hurriedly followed Carly out.  
  
Scott let out a huge sigh and smacked AJ's arm. "Are you totally stupid? I  
  
told you NOT to have Carly arrested. You're an idiot, AJ, and I wouldn't be  
  
surprised if you never gained custody of your son!"  
  
At that moment, Karen walked in the Grille carrying Elisabeth. She had a  
  
puzzled look on her face, but it cleared to anger the moment she saw Michael  
  
crying hysterically in Ian's arms and Scott sitting with AJ, giving him a  
  
lecture.  
  
AJ hung his head. "I overheard Michael calling Ian Daddy and I lost my  
  
temper," he admitted.  
  
Karen strode purposely over. "AJ, was that what I think it was? Did you have  
  
Carly arrested?" she demanded.  
  
AJ looked up at her in surprise. Scott took Elisabeth in his arms while  
  
Karen crossed her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at AJ. "Yes," he  
  
whispered.  
  
Karen hauled off and smacked him. "You are a first-class jerk, AJ  
  
Quartermaine. You and I talked about this just yesterday. Look at your son  
  
over there, sobbing hysterically. Was your revenge worth it?"  
  
AJ stood up and stared at Michael crying on Ian's shoulder. Ian was waiting  
  
to pay the bill and was sitting back at the table, glaring AJ's way. AJ  
  
started walking towards them when Karen followed and stopped him. "Don't you  
  
dare go near that child, AJ. In fact, I hope you don't win any sort of  
  
custody at all. Any person that is that selfish doesn't deserve to be a  
  
parent." That said, Karen whirled around and walked back to Scott. She  
  
kissed his cheek and then the top of Elisabeth's head. "She was an angel.  
  
See you another time, Dad."  
  
"Thanks, Karen." Scott smiled at his eldest daughter.  
  
Karen nodded and headed over to Ian. "Hey, stranger. Can I help you with  
  
anything?" she asked gently.  
  
Ian looked up and Karen and smiled. "Yeah, you can get the darn waitress  
  
over here so I can pay her and take Michael home."  
  
"Michael," Karen sat beside Ian and spoke softly to the still crying child.  
  
"Can I interest you in coming with me into the lobby to see if we can find  
  
any neat candy machines?"  
  
Michael peeked his head up at Karen. "Do you think there are any out there?"  
  
he asked, sniffling and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
Karen pulled a Kleenex out of her purse and gently wiped Michael's nose.  
  
"Blow," she commanded. He did and Karen wiped his nose and then tossed the  
  
Kleenex on a plate. "You won't know unless you look. Why don't we go look  
  
while your Dad pays the bill?"  
  
"Can I, Daddy?" Michael looked up at Ian with pleading eyes.  
  
"Only for a moment. I trust you to hold onto him at every second, right,  
  
Karen?"  
  
Karen nodded at Ian. "I promise," she said solemnly.  
  
Ian lifted Michael to the ground and Karen took his hand. "See you out front  
  
in a moment." She led Michael away and Ian headed off to find the waitress.  
  
On his way, he passed AJ. "You will pay for this," he hissed in AJ's ear,  
  
loud enough only for AJ to hear him. He continued on to find the server.  
  
AJ glanced back at Scott, still sitting at the table. "Proud of yourself,  
  
Quartermaine? Was revenge really worth it?" Scott asked snidely.  
  
"Somehow I pictured it ending differently than this," AJ muttered.  
  
"I told you not to do it, AJ," Scott stood up.  
  
"I know," AJ growled. He headed out to the lobby with Scott following  
  
closely behind. Once there, he noticed Karen and Michael sitting on the  
  
couch talking. Drawn to the child, AJ began walking over. He was almost  
  
there when Karen noticed him and stopped him with a glare.  
  
"Don't come any closer, AJ Quartermaine, or I will call the police on you for harassment."  
  
"Do you hear that?" AJ said to Scott.  
  
"You deserve it, buddy." Scott smiled grimly and left with Elisabeth.  
  
AJ hesitated for one more moment before he followed Scott out the door. He'd blown it this afternoon, and he hadn't even seen it coming.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~Port Charles Police Department~  
  
"Mr. Quartermaine filed a statement saying you kidnapped his son two  
  
years ago, Mrs. Thornhart. He is pressing charges and therefore we  
  
need to investigate," Lt. Taggert was saying to Carly as Alexis  
  
entered the room.  
  
"HIS son?" Carly echoed with disbelief.  
  
"Taggert, if you'd shut you're trap for one moment, I'll give you one  
  
good reason this charge will not stick," Alexis announced.  
  
Lt. Taggert narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'll bite. What reason  
  
would that be?"  
  
"Besides the fact that you have not allowed my client the right to  
  
wait for her attorney to be present?" Alexis smirked. "This charge  
  
isn't even legal."  
  
"Huh?" Lt. Taggert was confused. "How can it not be legal? Did Mrs.  
  
Thornhart not leave the country two years ago with her son?"  
  
"Yes, she did," Alexis confirmed.  
  
"Then how can the charge not be legal?"  
  
Alexis smiled. "Because AJ had no legal rights to Michael at that  
  
time.  
  
He doesn't even have any legal rights to Michael now. Come on now,  
  
Lt. I thought you were on the up and up. AJ Quartermaine signed away  
  
all rights to his son the day Carly moved in with Sonny Corinthos  
  
almost four years ago. He'd never regained any rights, therefore  
  
Carly was legally able to take Michael wherever she chose without  
  
informing AJ."  
  
Lt. Taggert sank into a nearby chair. "I can't believe it," he  
  
said. "I've been duped by a Quartermaine."  
  
"No you haven't. You've been duped by your stupid hatred of Sonny  
  
Corinthos. When you heard Carly was back in town, you figured it was  
  
with Sonny and you couldn't wait for the chance to arrest his wife to  
  
drive him wild. You had to go through with the arrest so as not to  
  
look like an idiot once you realized Carly was with someone else  
  
besides Sonny." Alexis' voice was filled with annoyance. "This is  
  
getting old, Lt."  
  
Lt. Taggert narrowed his eyes at Alexis. "You think you know it all,  
  
but you don't. Kidnapping is a crime, Mrs. Davis-Baldwin."  
  
"Did you even ask AJ if you could see a copy of his custody papers  
  
proving he even had rights to Michael?"  
  
Lt. Taggert blushed. "I messed up," he admitted. He glanced at  
  
Carly. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Thornhart. Release her," he added to the  
  
officers in the room.  
  
They unhand cuffed Carly, who was glaring at Lt. Taggert. "No apology  
  
from you or AJ will make up for this mistake, Lt." Her voice was  
  
filled with venom. "My little boy had to watch that and will probably  
  
have nightmares for the next week or so. The least you could have  
  
done is checked your big lead out first before putting my son through  
  
that."  
  
Lt. Taggert rose, knowing how right she was. He turned to his  
  
officers. "Get AJ Quartermaine down here," he ordered them. "He and I  
  
need to have a little talk."  
  
"Yes, sir," the first one said. The two left the room in a hurry.  
  
Alexis looked smug as she walked over to Carly. "I have a good mind  
  
to report this to your superior," Alexis said. Lt. Taggert looked at  
  
her, his face falling. "I won't and neither will Carly. Because," she  
  
spoke louder as Carly tried to protest over her. "I have a feeling  
  
you'll be willing to testify on Carly's behalf at the custody trial.  
  
Am I correct, Lt.?"  
  
Lt. Taggert groaned aloud, but nodded after Alexis shot him a look of  
  
daggers. "Fine, I will testify for you, Carly. I'll tell the judge  
  
exactly what AJ did today."  
  
"Thank you, Lt." Carly strode out of the room without another word.  
  
Alexis walked over to Lt. Taggert and smiled widely. "Pleasure doing  
  
business with you, Lt." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the  
  
room, turning to wink at Lt. Taggert one last time before following  
  
Carly to the front of the station.  
  
Lt. Taggert put his head in his hands, cursing to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Jack & Eve's House~  
  
Jack stared at Jackie in total silence, trying to memorize every  
  
detail of her face. "I love you, baby girl," he said sweetly to the  
  
child, smiling at her. Jackie looked up at him and cooed at Jack. She  
  
was sitting in an exer-saucer, playing with her toys that rest on top  
  
of it. Jackie held out her arms to Jack, wanting to be picked up.  
  
Jack lifted Jackie into his arms and carried her over t the  
  
window. "How about we go outside for awhile, little one?" he  
  
suggested, heading to the front door and grabbing their jackets from  
  
the hall closet. He buttons hers up and slipped her hat and a bit of  
  
sunscreen on her and headed outside. Jack spread a blanket on the  
  
grass with one hand and settled Jackie on it with some toys. He sat  
  
down beside her and breathed in a deep breath. "It's so nice out  
  
here," he commented to his daughter. She looked up at him and smiled,  
  
handing him a book.  
  
"You want Daddy to read to you, pumpkin?" Jack asked as he settled  
  
Jackie in his lap. "Okay, here goes." Jack opened the book and began  
  
reading to Jackie, never noticing the fence door open and close, nor  
  
the footsteps that walked over to him and Jackie.  
  
Eve watched the pair sitting on the grass, tears in her eyes. She  
  
regretted a lot of what she'd said the night before, but Eve was firm  
  
in her belief that Ian be allowed to see Jackie. Eve knew that Jackie  
  
could only benefit from the extra love and attention and Eve was  
  
determined to allow her daughter that.  
  
Finally, Jack realized there was someone standing nearby them. He  
  
turned his head to see Eve standing there. His gaze darkened slightly  
  
and he muttered, "Hi."  
  
"Hi, baby," she returned softly. Her face melted into a wide smile  
  
when Jackie looked up at her. "Hello, angel." Eve held out her arms  
  
to Jackie, who almost fell into them. "How was Mommy's girl today?  
  
Were you the best for Daddy?"  
  
"That she was," Jack stood up and brushed himself off. He began  
  
walking towards the house. "Jack!" Eve's voice stopped him and he  
  
turned to look at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. "You're home now, so I thought I'd go inside. You  
  
don't need me out here disturbing you and Jackie."  
  
Eve felt a surge of anger flare through her. He was so childish  
  
sometimes. "We have to talk," she said as she walked over to him.  
  
Jack met her eyes. "I don't know about what."  
  
"Stop it, Jack," Eve said warningly. "We have to deal with this like  
  
adults."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to retort, but shut it as her words hit. "Fine,  
  
let's go inside." Jack walked inside.  
  
Eve followed and put Jackie into her playpen with her toys. "Mommy  
  
and Daddy will be back in a sec, honey," Eve said tenderly.  
  
Jack plopped down on the couch.  
  
Eve narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and then sat down beside  
  
him. "I had a meeting today with Scott Baldwin. I have asked him to  
  
represent us in this case. Since he's Karen's father, he'll do it for  
  
a reasonable price and he's a good lawyer," Eve began.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, but remained stubbornly silent.  
  
Eve sighed and continued. "Scott says that we are going to have to  
  
give Ian visitation rights at the very least. If we don't do that and  
  
this thing goes to court, it will look very bad on us."  
  
"IF this thing goes to court? Why wouldn't it go to court?" Jack  
  
asked, finally giving in and speaking.  
  
"Scott has suggested we meet with their lawyer and try to mediate  
  
this without it going to court. It will be less stressful and better  
  
for Jackie."  
  
"So basically you're suggesting we allow our daughter to go and have  
  
visits with a man she doesn't even know?"  
  
"No," Eve said calmly. "What I'm suggesting is supervised visits for  
  
the first while, so Jackie can meet Ian on an informal level. Then,  
  
after a few visits, she can go with him to their place or whatever."  
  
"Their?" Jack repeated.  
  
Eve hesitated. "Ian is married, it seems."  
  
Jack smiled for the first time since the conversation  
  
started. "Really? To whom? Who told you?"  
  
"Karen told me and I don't know whom he is married to," Eve  
  
answered. "Does it matter?" Eve wasn't sure she liked the smile on  
  
his face.  
  
"No, not at all." Jack stared thoughtfully at his hands. "Keep  
  
talking."  
  
"That's pretty much it. I don't want to fight Ian on this, Jack."  
  
"So you're willing to give Ian joint custody, just like that?" Jack  
  
wanted to know.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. I'm willing to work out a fair visitation  
  
schedule. Scott is setting up a meeting between Ian and his lawyer  
  
and us to discuss that. We'll see how that goes."  
  
Jack nodded. "That sounds fair to me. I'm sorry for last night, Eve.  
  
I'm just so afraid of losing Jackie and --" he cut himself off. He  
  
couldn't bring himself to add "you".  
  
"And what?" Eve asked, wondering if Karen had been right that Jack  
  
had feelings for her.  
  
"And nothing," Jack smiled wanly. "I just don't want our life to  
  
change."  
  
Eve nodded, deciding Karen had been wrong. But why had her heart  
  
started pounding with anticipation while she waited for his  
  
answer? "I don't either, but it looks like it will be, at least a  
  
little. Jackie deserves all the love that Ian, you and I can give  
  
her. I don't think its fair of us to deny her that just because we're  
  
comfortable with our lives. But I'm sorry too, Jack. I was out of  
  
line last night. You're Jackie's father too and you have every right  
  
to voice your opinions about this."  
  
Jack hesitantly wrapped his arms around Eve, pulling her close and  
  
breathing in her sweet scent. "I love -- " he paused. "I love our  
  
family, Eve." It was the closest way he could think of to tell her he  
  
loved her.  
  
Eve was disappointed that he didn't tell her he loved her. Suddenly  
  
she shook her head as if to clear it. What was she thinking? Did this  
  
mean she loved Jack as well? Eve wasn't sure, but now was certainly  
  
not the time to be thinking about it. "I love our family too." She  
  
had another thought. "Is tomorrow okay with you if the meeting is  
  
then?"  
  
"It's fine," Jack assured her.  
  
"Good." Eve kissed Jack's cheek and stood up. "I'd better go and see  
  
about getting dinner started."  
  
"When are you and I going out for that special dinner we were  
  
supposed to have last night?"  
  
Eve turned back to him. "You mean that you want to have it still?"  
  
Jack rose and pulled Eve back into his arms. He leaned over and  
  
placed a searing kiss on her lips. "Does that answer you're  
  
question?" he asked as he pulled away.  
  
Eve was breathless as she stared up at Jack. "I think it does. Does  
  
tomorrow night sound okay?"  
  
"It's a date, little lady." Jack kissed her again and then released  
  
her from his arms. "I'll take Jackie upstairs and give her a bath  
  
now. That way, we have more time to spend together later."  
  
"Doing what?" Eve teased.  
  
"You'll see," Jack said mysteriously. He lifted Jackie into his arms  
  
and left the room with her, winking at Eve on his way by.  
  
"I'm hoping I will," Eve muttered as she headed to the kitchen. She  
  
touched her lips, still feeling the pressure of Jack's against hers  
  
and shivering slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Firehouse~  
  
Scott walked into the living room, his face stony. He'd just finished  
  
working for the night and wanted to watch a little TV before heading  
  
to bed early. It had been a long day and an even longer night. Scott  
  
had barely said three words to Alexis ever since he got home. He was  
  
so mad at her, and a part of him couldn't even figure out why. Alexis  
  
was sitting on a chair in the living room, making some notes for one  
  
of her cases. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her if that was  
  
the Thornhart file, but he held back, not wanting to start a fight in  
  
front of Serena. Serena was sitting on the couch, watching a movie  
  
that was on TV.  
  
Scott plopped himself down on the couch and looked for the extra  
  
pillow that always was on it. He scowled when he saw Alexis using it  
  
as a footstool. "Serena," Scott said as monotone as he could. "Will  
  
you please ask Alexis when she will be done using the extra pillow?"  
  
Both Serena and Alexis looked at Scott in surprise. Alexis' face  
  
quickly filled with anger, though. "Don't, Scott," she said sharply,  
  
taking the pillow from her feet and tossing it to him. "Don't use  
  
Serena in this stupid fight you're starting between us."  
  
"What fight?" Serena asked, having noticed the tension between the  
  
two but afraid to bring it up herself.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie," Alexis reassured her. "Your dad is just a little  
  
mad at some of the clients I took on today. He's defending some  
  
people directly related which means we'll be going against each  
  
other."  
  
Serena looked at Scott. "Why would that make you mad, Dad?"  
  
"Because your mother knew I was representing one of them and she took  
  
on the case anyway."  
  
"Scott, please don't involve Serena in this. You're not mad that I'm  
  
representing Carly, you're just mad that I delayed you're serving her  
  
the custody papers."  
  
Scott glared at Alexis. "I am not mad about that, Alexis. I'm mad  
  
that you took Carly on as a client knowing that I was representing  
  
AJ. You knew we would be working directly against each other once AJ  
  
found out Carly was back in town."  
  
"I did it for personal reasons, Scott," Alexis said quietly.  
  
"And those are?"  
  
"I will not discuss this with you in front of Serena," Alexis  
  
reiterated.  
  
Serena rose, looking troubled. "That's okay, Lexi. I'll go up to my  
  
room. I don't like it when you guys are mad at each other. Maybe  
  
you'll work it out if you talk about it."  
  
Alexis held her arms out to Serena, who came over and leaned into  
  
them. Alexis held her tightly. "I love you very much, Serena Baldwin.  
  
But you don't have to leave, you know. Your father and I can talk  
  
later."  
  
"I know," Serena returned the hug and then straightened. "I love you  
  
too, both of you. So work this out now. For me, okay?"  
  
Scott nodded and kissed his daughter. "You're one terrific kid."  
  
"I know," Serena smiled and headed up to her room.  
  
Scott focused his gaze on Alexis again, the anger returning to  
  
him. "Alright, tell me your personal reason for taking this case."  
  
"Because I know Sonny would have wanted Michael to be with Carly, not  
  
AJ," Alexis answered. "I'm doing this for Sonny."  
  
"That's the reason?" Scott exploded.  
  
"Not the only one." Alexis held up her hand. "I also happen to think  
  
Michael is better of with Carly anyway."  
  
"Really? She's a lying, manipulative witch who has been married three  
  
times since Michael was born. The poor kid has had to get used to  
  
four different fathers."  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to get into a fight with you  
  
over Carly and AJ's mistakes in life, Scott. I think Michael belongs  
  
with Carly and I'm representing her. End of story."  
  
"Oh no, Alexis. This is far from over." Rage was spilling from  
  
Scott's eyes. "You owe Sonny nothing. Do you hear me? NOTHING!"  
  
"Scott, I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to shout at me."  
  
Alexis put her files back in her briefcase and snapped it shut. "What  
  
I feel I do or do not owe Sonny is not up to you. But as it so  
  
happens, I agree with you. I don't owe Sonny anything. But Michael  
  
deserves to be with a fit parent, and I think Carly is that. Besides,  
  
I couldn't say yes to Ian without saying yes to Carly."  
  
"So you should've said no to both!" Scott exclaimed. "Alexis, I know  
  
Sonny believed that Michael was better off with Carly. But AJ  
  
deserves the chance to know his son. He's changed a lot in the last  
  
few years and he deserves at least that much."  
  
"But he's not going just for visitation," Alexis pointed out. "Or  
  
even joint custody. AJ wants sole custody with Carly not seeing  
  
Michael ever again. You think that is fair?"  
  
"No, but Carly wants the same thing."  
  
"Carly wants that because that's how it has been for the last four  
  
years, Scott," Alexis said patiently. "I think Michael deserves to  
  
know AJ too, but not at the expense of losing his mother who has been  
  
the only stable person in his life."  
  
Scott sat back on the couch and sighed. "Regardless. You still  
  
shouldn't have taken the case, Alexis. What is it going to take to  
  
keep Sonny out of our lives?"  
  
"Sonny is not in our lives. It's just your wild imagination and  
  
insecurities that are keeping him anywhere near our lives, Scott. I  
  
took the case for Sonny in a way, yes. But that's my choice and it's  
  
not like I would've told you. But Sonny did a lot for me, was always  
  
there for me and kept me employed when no one else would. I'm doing  
  
this favor for him, Scott. Deal with it." Alexis walked towards the  
  
stairs. "I'm going to bed. I'd like you to join me but it's up to  
  
you." She continued up the stairs until she was out of sight.  
  
Scott sat on the couch, totally frustrated. "Why do I think that  
  
conversation went nowhere?" he muttered. Grabbing a blanket, he lay  
  
down on the couch. He was still very angry that Alexis had taken the  
  
case, and even more that she felt a bond to Sonny still. There was no  
  
way he was going to sleep next to her feeling like this.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~May 7, 2003; Scott's Office~  
  
Alexis walked into her husband's law office and smiled at everyone  
  
there. "Hello, Scott, Eve, Jack."  
  
"Alexis," Scott said formally. "Where are your clients?"  
  
"They're downstairs parking their car. I passed them on my way up  
  
here," Alexis answered.  
  
Eve rose to shake Alexis' hand. "Hi, Alexis."  
  
Jack smiled from his seat. "Pleasure to see you, Alexis."  
  
Alexis returned his smile after shaking Eve's hand. "Nice to see you  
  
both. I'm sorry it couldn't be under different circumstances, but I  
  
hope this will work out and everyone will go home happy."  
  
Scott scowled and then gestured to the chairs on the other side of  
  
his desk from Eve & Jack. "Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks, but I prefer to stand. I'll wait until my clients arrive to  
  
sit."  
  
"Alexis," Eve began hesitantly but she had to know. "Ian is married,  
  
correct?"  
  
"Yes," Alexis answered. "He has a wife and a wonderful stepson."  
  
"How long has he been married?"  
  
"Over a year."  
  
Jack cleared his throat. "Where did he get married?"  
  
"On his time away where he was." Alexis leaned against a nearby  
  
wall. "What is this, Twenty Questions?"  
  
"One more, actually," Eve said with a faint laugh. "Whom is Ian  
  
married to?"  
  
Alexis looked at Eve strangely. "I thought you both knew all of this  
  
ahead of time. Scott, why didn't you tell them?"  
  
Scott shrugged. "They never asked. I assumed they knew, so I never  
  
mentioned it. Besides, is that really important here?"  
  
Alexis sighed. "Maybe not, but Eve should know. After all, Ian's wife  
  
is now a stepmother to their daughter."  
  
"Tell her then," Scott commanded.  
  
Alexis looked at Eve. "Ian is married to Carly Benson, the ex-wife of  
  
Sonny Corinthos."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Outside Scott's Office~  
  
"Here we go," Ian muttered to himself as they walked towards Scott's  
  
office on the fourth floor of the building they were in.  
  
Carly reached over and took her husband's hand in hers. "I know  
  
you're nervous, but everything will be fine, Ian," she said  
  
soothingly. Carly's fingers lightly caressed his. "Eve will realize  
  
that you need to be a part of Jackie's life. I'm sure she won't fight  
  
you."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Ian asked.  
  
Carly smiled winningly. "Because I'm intuitive, Ian. I have a feeling  
  
that our lives are going are going to be perfect." Carly stopped Ian  
  
and pushed him gently against the nearest wall. "I love you, Dr.  
  
Thornhart."  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Thornhart," Ian returned huskily. He wrapped  
  
his arms around Carly's waist and pulled her close to him. "You're  
  
right - everything will be fine. Do you want to know how I know?"  
  
"How?" Carly asked, slipping her arms around Ian's neck.  
  
Ian smiled. "Because I'm the luckiest man in the entire world. How  
  
can things not go my way?"  
  
In response, Carly leaned forward and kissed him firmly. Her lips  
  
pressed against Ian's lovingly. "That's for luck," she whispered when  
  
they finally broke apart.  
  
Ian grinned and took her hand again. "Thank you. Let's go in there  
  
and show them what we're made of. Together, Carly, we're a force to  
  
be reckoned with!"  
  
Carly giggled. "That's for sure. Let's go show them whose boss."  
  
They walked towards Scott's office in happy spirits, ready to conquer  
  
the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Scott's Office~  
  
"Carly Corinthos? Ian married Carly Corinthos?" Eve screeched  
  
disbelievingly.  
  
Carly and Ian walked into the room, hand in hand. "That would be  
  
Carly Thornhart to you, Eve," Carly said civilly to her.  
  
Eve fell silent while Jack smiled at the pair. "Hello, Carly, Ian.  
  
Long time no see. How are you both?"  
  
"We're well, thank you. And you?" Ian answered for both of them, his  
  
gaze straying back to Eve. Ian loved Carly with his whole heart, but  
  
he was still soft in the heart when it came to Eve.  
  
"We're fine, thanks." Jack smiled.  
  
Scott gestured to the chairs near Alexis. "Please, Ian and Carly,  
  
have a seat."  
  
"You're looking well, Scott. Better than yesterday, in fact. Tired of  
  
trying to put innocent people in jail?" Carly asked snidely as she  
  
sat down. Ian sat beside her and beside him sat Alexis.  
  
"That wasn't my fault, Carly. I'm so sorry about that," Scott said  
  
sincerely.  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes at Scott. "Sure. I forgive you. But let me  
  
warn you of something. AJ will never get my son from me, Scott.  
  
Yesterday only helped my case."  
  
"Carly," Alexis interrupted. "Be quiet."  
  
Carly glared at Alexis for a moment and then backed down. "Sorry,"  
  
she muttered.  
  
"Shall we start?" Scott asked.  
  
"We shall," Alexis nodded. "My client would like joint custody of his  
  
biological daughter, Jacqueline Evelyn Ramsey, here fore known as  
  
Jackie. If the matter is not settled by the time we leave today, then  
  
my client wants visitation rights until this matter is totally  
  
settled."  
  
"My client is prepared to allow the visitation under one condition."  
  
"What is that?" Alexis asked.  
  
Scott glanced at his papers. "That condition would be that the first  
  
few visits are supervised. Jackie doesn't know Ian at all and Eve &  
  
Jack would like her to be comfortable with him first before he is  
  
away from the house with her."  
  
"Are there any other conditions?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Not that I know of." Scott looked questioningly to his clients.  
  
Eve and Jack shook their heads.  
  
"My client has two requests of his own." Alexis glanced at her  
  
papers. "The first is that there be a paternity test done so that it  
  
can be put on legal record that Ian is Jackie's biological father.  
  
Secondly, Ian wants his name listed on Jackie's birth certificate as  
  
him being the father."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jack said immediately.  
  
"Hush, Jack," Scott said. He looked back at Alexis. "It's too late to  
  
change Jackie's birth certificate."  
  
"It is not Scott and you know it," Alexis retorted. "Also, my client  
  
wants the visitation but continues to want joint custody. If all your  
  
client is willing to offer is the visitation, then we'll see you in  
  
court."  
  
"Ian, please don't do this," Eve said suddenly, her voice soft and  
  
pleading.  
  
"Eve," Ian's eyes met hers. "Jackie is my daughter. What you're doing  
  
isn't right."  
  
"What she's doing?" Jack jumped up, what little patience he had now  
  
gone. "You abandoned your girlfriend and your daughter for over two  
  
years without just cause and then you come back and expect Eve to  
  
just hand Jackie over to you? Jackie is my daughter now, Ian, not  
  
just Eve's or yours. I've raised her when you haven't been there,  
  
held her when she's need it, among other things. I will not allow you  
  
to simply walk in here and change our lives like this."  
  
Eve put her hand on Jack's arm to calm him. "Sit down, sweetie." Jack  
  
glared at Ian, but lowered himself to the chair. Eve turned back to  
  
Ian. "You blamed yourself for Arianna and I understand that. But you  
  
left me alone and pregnant and heartbroken. Heartbroken, Ian. I  
  
almost lost Jackie twice because of the pain and distress I was in.  
  
You never called me, never apologized to me, nothing. You've never  
  
sent me a penny for Jackie nor have you ever spent a penny on her. I  
  
know you're her biological father and I will admit that to anyone who  
  
asks. But that's all the rights you have right now. Jack is her  
  
father in every other way that counts, not you."  
  
Ian bit his lip. "Eve," he exhaled a breath. "It has not been my  
  
intention to come here and destroy either your life or Jack's. I'm  
  
sorry for abandoning you, but I couldn't help it. I was a mess when I  
  
left here and I would have been no good for you. I'm so glad you  
  
found someone who loves you and whom you can love. Jackie is a lucky  
  
little girl to have such great parents. But I'm still her birth  
  
father, no matter what. She has a right to know me and to know Carly  
  
and Michael. We're her family too, and I don't think it's fair to  
  
deny her that."  
  
Eve's eyes filled with tears as she turned away and shook her head at  
  
Scott.  
  
"It looks like we'll be going to court then," Scott said, letting out  
  
a breath.  
  
"Let's settle the visitation right now." Alexis pulled out some  
  
papers. "We came prepared. We figured that you'd want Ian to get to  
  
know Jackie a little bit first, but we wanted it to be in a neutral  
  
place. Here are the papers, read them over. My clients and I will  
  
wait outside. Please let us know when you're ready to sign." Alexis  
  
rose and nodded at Ian and Carly.  
  
Carly stood up and looked at Jack and Eve. "My ex-husband and I are  
  
currently in the middle of a messy custody battle for our son. You're  
  
lucky Ian is a sweet and loving man, and not a drunk alcoholic like  
  
AJ is."  
  
"Was, Carly," Eve corrected. "AJ has changed a lot" She looked over  
  
at Scott. "Can I have a moment alone with Ian, please?"  
  
Jack and Carly looked very startled. "Uh, sure," Scott said, standing  
  
up. Come on, Jack, let's go get everyone a round of coffee'." Jack  
  
rose from is chair and stalked by Eve without another word. Scott  
  
hesitantly left the room, followed by reluctance.  
  
Carly took Ian's hand. "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"No, Carly," Eve interjected. "I want time alone with Ian."  
  
"Did I ask you?" Carly shot back.  
  
Ian smiled at took Carly's face in his hands. "Go out there and keep  
  
Alexis company for now, love." He leaned forward and kissed Carly  
  
gently. Eve turned her face away, pained to see that.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now scat," Ian smiled.  
  
Carly smiled smugly at Eve and sauntered out. Ian sat on the edge of  
  
Scott's desk, facing Eve. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Eve sat down in her chair, wiping away the stray tear that was  
  
there. "That's all you have to say after two years is what can I do  
  
for you?" Eve laughed bitterly. "I guess that proves how little I  
  
meant to you."  
  
"If you want to believe that, go ahead," Ian replied.  
  
Eve stared at him in disbelief. "What do you want me to think? You  
  
don't call or write to me in two years and the first thing you do  
  
when you get back is file for custody of our daughter with your new  
  
wife? How am I supposed to react?"  
  
"I know you're hurt, Eve, and you don't know how much I regretted the  
  
pain I caused you. But that was another reason I left. I caused you  
  
and Arianna so much pain and I had to get away before it destroyed  
  
you too."  
  
"And Carly?"  
  
"What about Carly?" Ian was confused.  
  
"How does she fit into the equation?"  
  
"Don't bring her into this." Ian looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I have to, Ian. Carly will be around my daughter, I need to know how  
  
she fits into this. How did the two of you fall in love?"  
  
"We met on the island. Carly pulled me out of myself and we fell in  
  
love. We married and now we're back in Port Charles."  
  
"Simple as that, huh?" Eve asked snidely, trying to mask her hurt.  
  
"I'm not going to play games with you, Eve. Here is what I want: I  
  
want joint custody of Jackie; I want my name listed as her father on  
  
her birth certificate and I want a paternity test proving that I am  
  
her father."  
  
"That's not going to happen, Ian." Suddenly, Eve looked  
  
stronger. "All I'm willing to offer you is visitation."  
  
"Then I guess I'll see you in court." Ian walked out the door,  
  
allowing Jack and Scott to come back in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack rushed over to Eve and wrapped his arms around  
  
her.  
  
"I'm fine." Eve pushed Jack gently away. "Let's just get this over  
  
with." She was all business.  
  
Scott sat down at his desk and picked up the papers. "What Alexis has  
  
drawn up here is a simple visitation agreement. It states that while  
  
the two of you are trying to work out a permanent custody agreement,  
  
you both agree to Ian getting visitation of Jackie. He agrees to have  
  
the first three visits supervised in a neutral location, such as the  
  
park, with either you or Jack in attendance with Carly and him. He  
  
also wants Alexis or I there as well to mediate. After the three  
  
supervised visits, Ian wants to see her two days a week, one of those  
  
being an overnight if he so chooses."  
  
"But that's almost like joint custody!" Jack protested.  
  
"It seems like a pretty fair deal to me," Scott told them  
  
thoughtfully. "In return, Ian agrees to pay you eight hundred dollars  
  
a month child support."  
  
Eve looked down at her hands. "I don't want the child support."  
  
"What?" Jack stared at his wife. "We need the money, Eve."  
  
"Eve," Scott interjected here. "The child support is for Jackie. By  
  
law, Ian is required to pay something."  
  
"Then make it a smaller amount. Say Three Hundred," Eve responded.  
  
"How about Five Hundred?" Scott suggested, holding up a hand to stop  
  
Jack from commenting.  
  
Eve sighed and finally nodded. "Alright. That sounds fine. And I  
  
agree to the terms of the visitation agreement."  
  
"What?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Eve glanced at her husband. "It's fair for now, Jack. Joint custody  
  
would be three days a week, with two nights. Maybe Ian will agree to  
  
this as a permanent solution."  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
Eve picked up the pen. "Where do I sign?"  
  
Scott pointed. "Right there."  
  
Eve signed her name on the two copies with a flourish. "Let's go."  
  
She stood up and smiled weakly at Scott. "Tell Ian I'll see him  
  
tomorrow at 2pm in the park. He's welcome to bring Carly and Michael  
  
if he wants. Jackie should get to know them as well."  
  
"I will. Thank you, Eve."  
  
"No, Scott. Thank you." Eve turned and left the room.  
  
Jack gazed at Scott. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but my guess is she needs you right now. Go," Scott  
  
smiled encouragingly.  
  
Jack shook his hand and chased after his wife.  
  
Alexis, Ian and Carly filed back into the room.  
  
"She signed it," Scott tossed the papers to Alexis. "Both copies are  
  
signed."  
  
"Thank you." Alexis handed them to Ian, who signed them as well.  
  
"Ian," Scott addressed him. "Eve said she'll see you tomorrow at 2pm  
  
in the park with Jackie. She said to bring Carly and Michael if you  
  
want because they should get to know Jackie too."  
  
"Thank you," Ian said with a bright smile. He was excited at the  
  
prospect of seeing his daughter.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank your lawyer," Scott said gruffly.  
  
Ian smiled widely at Alexis. "You're the absolute best."  
  
"I'll be in contact to discuss everything else, okay?" Alexis ignored  
  
the comment, but blushed slightly.  
  
"You bet. Let's go and tell Michael the good news, Carly." Ian took  
  
her hand in his own.  
  
"Bye, Alexis!" Carly called over her shoulder with a laugh as Ian  
  
pulled her from the room.  
  
Alexis met Scott's eyes. "That went well."  
  
"It did." Scott gathered his papers and put them in a file.  
  
"Are you coming home for supper tonight?" Alexis asked, picking up  
  
her briefcase and heading towards the door. She turned back to him  
  
hopefully.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Scott, I love you," Alexis said quietly.  
  
He glanced at her quickly. "Bye."  
  
Stunned and hurt, Alexis left the room before Scott could see the  
  
tears streaming down her face.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~May 8, 2003, Port Charles Police Department~  
  
AJ strolled into the police department with a small smile on his  
  
face. He glanced around and noticed Lt. Taggert sitting at a nearby  
  
desk. AJ walked over and greeted him. "You wanted to see me, Lt.?"  
  
"I wanted to see you YESTERDAY, AJ. Where were you?" Lt. Taggert  
  
glared at him.  
  
"I didn't get your message until very late last night," AJ replied.  
  
"You mean the note my officers stuck to the door of your house?" Lt.  
  
Taggert asked sarcastically.  
  
"Something like that. So, why am I here?"  
  
Lt. Taggert rolled his eyes. "Sit," he ordered, nodding his head at  
  
the chair beside his desk.  
  
AJ stared down at him. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Lt. Taggert's patience was quickly wearing thin. AJ  
  
grumbled but sat down. "I have half a mind to arrest you,  
  
Quartermaine."  
  
"On what grounds?" AJ challenged.  
  
"On pressing false charges and causing a disturbance in a public  
  
place," Lt. Taggert answered. "You knew the charges against you're ex-  
  
wife were bogus and yet you still tried to press charges anyway. I  
  
take offense to that. You wasted my time, as well as my officer's  
  
time and their time. You scared the dickens out of a little boy you  
  
claim to care about...."  
  
"I do care about my son, Lt. Don't ever mistake that," AJ interrupted.  
  
Lt. Taggert narrowed his eyes. "If you care about your kid so much,  
  
then why would you do something like that to him? If you want to play  
  
revenge with Carly, do it when Michael isn't around to see it or when  
  
it won't affect him. Only a really stupid person would do that  
  
voluntarily to their kid."  
  
"And you would know this from experience?" AJ asked snidely.  
  
Lt. Taggert clenched his fists. "Don't push me, AJ. I have legal  
  
grounds to arrest you and I will if you keep it up. All I'm trying to  
  
do is give you some advice, man. If you want custody of your kid, go  
  
for it fairly. He'll respect you for that in the long run. And if I  
  
were you, I'd stop trying to take Carly totally out of his life.  
  
Michael will resent you for that down the road."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Because he needs his mother's love. She's been the only stable thing  
  
in his life so far, AJ. If you take that away from him cold turkey,  
  
he'll hate you for that. I know I would've if my father had done  
  
that."  
  
AJ sighed. "Everyone keeps making Carly out to be the one Michael  
  
needs. What about me? He hasn't seen me in almost four years. The kid  
  
doesn't even know who I am! He calls Ian Thornhart "Daddy"!"  
  
"I know, AJ," Lt. Taggert said patiently. "Perhaps you should try to  
  
start acting like a civil human being and maybe Carly will back down  
  
and realize Michael needs you in his life as well."  
  
AJ snorted. "In your dreams, maybe."  
  
"Maybe, but you'll have a better shot acting respectable and nice  
  
than you will with underhanded tricks and sneakiness. What would look  
  
better to the courts? What you did yesterday or if you were acting  
  
like a civil, respectable father just trying to see his son?"  
  
"I hate it when you're right, you know, Taggert." AJ smiled and stood  
  
up. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, but let me issue you a warning: the next time you waste my time  
  
like you did yesterday, you'll be spending it behind bars."  
  
"Got it." AJ saluted Lt. Taggert and grinned. "I will see you around,  
  
Taggert."  
  
"Be careful, Quartermaine. I'd hate to see you lose your kid over  
  
something stupid," Lt. Taggert called as AJ began walking away.  
  
AJ nodded and waved as he walked out. Lt. Taggert leaned back in his  
  
chair with a sigh, hoping that him testifying in court would help AJ  
  
a little. Lt. Taggert fully believed Michael should get a chance to  
  
know his birth father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Park~  
  
"Maybe we should have brought Michael," Ian said nervously, clutching  
  
his fingers around the bunny rabbit he held in his hand.  
  
Carly smiled and put an arm around Ian's waist as they walked through  
  
the park towards where they were meeting Eve and Jackie. "This feels  
  
like a repeat of yesterday," she said. "You get nervous and I comfort  
  
you. We'll bring Michael the next time, Ian. It's better today if she  
  
gets used to you."  
  
Ian blushed and wrapped an arm around Carly's shoulders. "I'm pretty  
  
terrible, aren't I?"  
  
"Nah," Carly said softly. "I think you're pretty terrific. I  
  
should've stayed home, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You should be visiting with your daughter today, just you. There's  
  
plenty of time for me to get to know her."  
  
"You're my wife," Ian said firmly. "I want you with me all the time."  
  
Carly felt her cheeks turn warm. "I feel the same way."  
  
Suddenly Ian stopped dead in his tracks. Carly glanced over to see  
  
Eve sitting on a blanket underneath a shady tree. Beside her, playing  
  
with some toys, was a little girl with brown hair. Carly could tell  
  
from where they were standing that Jackie's hair would be silky to  
  
the touch, and Carly longed to hold the baby in her arms and kiss her  
  
plump little cheeks. "Come on, Ian," Carly whispered, urging him  
  
forward.  
  
As if sensing they were there, Eve looked up. Her gaze darkened  
  
slightly when she saw Carly, but she forced a smile on her face. Eve  
  
stood up and lifted Jackie into her arms, straightening the baby's  
  
sunhat.  
  
Ian felt a grin spread across his face as he stared, mesmerized, at  
  
the little girl Eve held in her arms. Like Carly, Ian longed to hold  
  
his daughter and kiss her face. He wanted to stare into her eyes and  
  
talk to her, hear her little laugh and even her cry. He walked  
  
forward slowly, dropping his arm from Carly's shoulders. As he drew  
  
up next to Eve, he forced himself to tear his gaze away from Jackie  
  
to his daughter's mother. "Hello, Eve."  
  
"Ian," Eve nodded. Her eyes moved to Ian's wife. "Carly."  
  
Carly managed a small smile and headed to a bench a few feet away.  
  
She wanted to give Ian a few minutes alone to greet his daughter.  
  
Eve was surprised at Carly's thoughtfulness and realized Ian must  
  
have dragged her along. It surprised Eve to discover how much Ian  
  
loved Carly. She thought Ian must have married her more for  
  
convenience than love. She wasn't sure why she had thought that, but  
  
she had. Probably because it was easier to swallow than the  
  
alternative.  
  
"Where's Jack?" Ian asked politely, his gaze back on the child Eve  
  
held.  
  
"He had to work. Besides, he thought it would be best if Jackie met  
  
you with only me here. Neither of us realized you'd bring Carly  
  
along," Eve lamented.  
  
Ian pulled his eyes sharply from Jackie and rested them on  
  
Eve. "She's my wife, I wanted her to be a part of this too. Carly and  
  
Michael are a big part of my life now, Eve."  
  
"I understand that," Eve said softly. "I don't think it hit me until  
  
this moment, but I now understand that."  
  
"Good." Ian gestured to the blanket. "Shall we sit down?"  
  
"That's a good idea." Eve curled her legs beneath her as she sat  
  
down, placing Jackie in her lap for the moment.  
  
Ian turned to wave at Carly, who was reading a magazine she'd brought  
  
along. Though he wanted her to be sitting with him, he understood  
  
what she was doing and he loved her that much more for it. Carly  
  
returned his wave and blew him a kiss. Ian blew one back and then sat  
  
down across from Eve. "This is for her." Ian handed the rabbit he was  
  
carrying to Eve. "Are you going to introduce me to my daughter?" he  
  
asked after a hesitant pause.  
  
Eve cocked her head to the right, causing a piece of hair to fall in  
  
her face. Unconsciously, Ian reached over and brushed it away. He  
  
quickly pulled his fingers back as he became aware of what he was  
  
doing. Eve looked startled at his touch and cleared her throat to  
  
ease the awkwardness. "I wanted to mention something to you first."  
  
She fiddled with the rabbit's ears, noticing how soft they were.  
  
"What's that?" Ian asked eagerly, hoping she'd changed her mind about  
  
the custody battle.  
  
"I want her to get to know you first as Ian before we teach her to  
  
call you Daddy."  
  
Ian stared in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
"She knows Jack as her father now, and I don't want to overwhelm her  
  
at first. Jackie has to get to know you and Carly and Michael. That  
  
may be a lot for her, and I don't want to overdo it all at once."  
  
"No go," Ian said firmly. "I want her to know I'm her father."  
  
"For your selfish reasons? Or for her?" Eve countered.  
  
Ian frowned, his voice deepening with anger. "Eve, stop it. You are  
  
going to have to allow me to have some things my way. I am her father  
  
and you might as well let her get used to it as she gets used to me.  
  
If she's anything like the two of us," his voice softened  
  
slightly. "Then she's a pretty tough kid."  
  
Eve leaned back on her arms, considering this. "Alright," she  
  
relented after a moment.  
  
"So, please introduce my daughter to her father."  
  
Eve sat forward and lifted Jackie to a standing  
  
position. "Sweetheart," she began. Jackie looked at her, seemingly  
  
interested in what Eve was saying. "This is your daddy, Jackie. Ian,  
  
meet your daughter, Jacqueline Evelyn Ramsey."  
  
"Jacqueline Thornhart," Ian corrected, staring intently at Jackie.  
  
Eve decided not to press the point, knowing Ramsey was Jackie's legal  
  
last name at this point. "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Ian nodded and reached forward, placing his hands around Jackie's  
  
waist and lifting her to him. "Hello, little one," he said  
  
softly. "I'm Ian. I'm your daddy. You are a lucky little girl because  
  
you have two mommies and two daddies. You also have a big brother,  
  
Jackie. He can't wait to meet you and teach you all the things a big  
  
brother is supposed to teach you."  
  
Eve felt tears in her eyes as she watched Ian with Jackie. This was  
  
something she'd dreamed of for so long, it hardly seemed real. Jackie  
  
reached forward to curiously touch Ian's face, her fingers threading  
  
through his eyebrows and then down to his nose. Her small brown eyes  
  
scrunched up as she felt his cheeks and then moved her hand up to  
  
Ian's chair. It was at that moment that Jackie noticed Carly sitting  
  
behind Ian. She leaned her head over Ian's shoulder to glance  
  
curiously at Carly.  
  
Carly glanced up at that second and smiled encouragingly at Jackie.  
  
Jackie paused thoughtfully for a moment and then returned Carly's  
  
smile. She began cooing as she focused her attention back on the man  
  
holding her. She then twisted her head around, remembering Eve  
  
suddenly.  
  
"Hi, baby," Eve smiled lovingly at the baby. "That's your daddy." Eve  
  
had seen Jackie look at Carly and was relieved to see the smile.  
  
Ian placed Jackie onto the blanket and handed her one of her  
  
toys. "Can you give me and Carly a little time with her, Eve?"  
  
"Ian, I don't think -- " Eve began to object.  
  
"I'm not asking you to go anywhere. Just over to the bench where  
  
Carly is and Carly can come over here? Please, Eve."  
  
Eve felt herself wavering and then finally nodded. "Okay, Ian. But  
  
just for a short while."  
  
Carly watched them talking and thought to herself what a striking  
  
couple they made. With Ian's blond good looks and Eve's dark beauty,  
  
the two complimented each other nicely. Carly wondered briefly what  
  
Eve felt for Ian after these past two years and even what Ian felt  
  
for Eve. She knew there would be some leftover feelings, but Carly  
  
wondered if being around their daughter didn't rekindle more than  
  
that. Pushing that feeling out of her head, Carly turned back to her  
  
magazine. She jumped a moment later when she heard Eve's voice beside  
  
her. "Carly."  
  
"What?" Carly asked, putting a hand over her heart.  
  
Eve smiled faintly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Ian wants  
  
you to join him and Jackie over there. He thinks she should meet you  
  
too."  
  
Carly rose and smiled. "Thanks for the message. Do you want to read  
  
my magazine?"  
  
"Sure." Eve accepted it gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." Carly headed over to the blanket and eased herself  
  
gingerly onto it. "Hello, handsome. Missed me, did you?"  
  
Ian grinned at Carly. "I wanted to introduce you to someone special."  
  
Jackie looked up at Carly, curious by all this movement around her.  
  
She grinned when she saw Carly's face.  
  
Carly looked down at her stepdaughter, her face melting as she saw up-  
  
close how beautiful Jackie was. "Hi, Jackie," Carly said softly,  
  
taking Jackie's small hand in hers. "My name is Carly. I'm your new  
  
stepmother. But stepmother is a big word, so you can just call me  
  
Carly. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Ian felt moisture sting his eyes as he watched the woman he loved  
  
interact with his child. This kind of feeling was beyond magical and  
  
he now knew exactly what Carly felt watching Michael with him. "Can  
  
you say hi, Jackie?" Ian whispered, not wanting to break the spell.  
  
Jackie was staring intently at Carly, as if memorizing her face. She  
  
reached her arms out to Carly, wanting Carly to pick her up.  
  
Surprised, Carly glanced at Ian for a moment before lifting the baby  
  
into her arms. Jackie giggled and put on hand on Carly's shoulder to  
  
allow her enough distance to stare into Carly's face. Her eyes  
  
scrunched again as she touched Carly's hair and then her lips,  
  
finally reaching her nose. Jackie giggled again as she touched  
  
Carly's nose.  
  
"Feel's funny, does it?" Carly laughed at the look on Jackie's face.  
  
Eve was watching the threesome, feeling a tinge of jealousy. This was  
  
supposed to be how her life with Ian went. The three of them were  
  
supposed to go everywhere together; to the park, the movies, the  
  
shopping mall, everywhere. Now it was Carly that would be spending  
  
time with Ian and their daughter and Eve was jealous. She was also  
  
jealous of how instantly Jackie was taking to Carly. Eve had been  
  
hoping Jackie would play strange with Ian and Carly, but no such  
  
luck. Sighing mournfully, Eve returned to Carly's magazine, hoping it  
  
would distract her.  
  
Back on the blanket, Carly was telling Jackie all about Michael.  
  
Carly was making her eyes go as wide as possible to keep Jackie's  
  
interest. Carly had pulled up her knees and had Jackie resting  
  
against the, holding both of Jackie's hands in her own. "Michael  
  
loves to play baseball too, Jackie. He can teach you when you're  
  
older. Maybe you'll even be better at it than he is," Carly said in a  
  
voice filled with lots of different tones.  
  
Jackie was staring up at Carly in fascination, as if she understood  
  
every word Carly was telling her. Ian found is heart-warming and  
  
amusing at the same time. Carly was very good with children and  
  
Jackie obviously loved her. Reassured everything was going to be  
  
perfect, Ian stole a glance at Eve. Her eyes were downcast, her face  
  
sad as the magazine lay on the bench beside her. He found himself  
  
wondering what she was thinking, but reminded himself that she was  
  
with  
  
Jack now, and Ian couldn't let himself lead her on in any way. His  
  
life was with Carly and their children, and Ian didn't want to let  
  
anything interfere with that. He turned his attention back on Carly  
  
and Jackie.  
  
"Let's take Jackie over to the swings, shall we, Carly?" Ian invited,  
  
standing up and reaching for his daughter. Jackie went easily into  
  
his arms.  
  
Carly stood up and brushed herself off. "Sounds like a plan. Last one  
  
there is a rotten egg!" With that, she took off, Ian jogging gently  
  
after her.  
  
"No fair, Jackie," he told his daughter, who was giggling in his  
  
arms. "We'd better catch her!"  
  
Eve watched Ian run after Carly, smiling wistfully. Everything was  
  
going to be fine with them. Just fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kelly's~  
  
Karen sipped her coffee as she stared down at the paper in front of  
  
her. "Nothing but murders and sick people dying," she muttered,  
  
throwing the paper down on the table and holding her coffee mug with  
  
both hands. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of AJ and what  
  
had happened the day before at the PC Grille. It wasn't like Karen to  
  
get so angry with someone she didn't care about, and now she was  
  
scared.  
  
"Baby," she whispered to herself. Karen set her mug down and took out  
  
her compact, staring at herself in the mirror. "Wexler, get a grip."  
  
Karen brushed some power on her face and closed the compact, putting  
  
it in her purse with a thoughtful look. Karen was trying to admit the  
  
truth to herself -- AJ had made her angry yesterday.  
  
He'd had Carly arrested after promising not to. But Karen wasn't sure  
  
why that disturbed her so much. It wasn't like she was friends with  
  
Carly or anything. Why should Karen care if AJ had her arrested?  
  
Because of Michael, she surmised. But again, why should Karen care if  
  
Michael's feelings were hurt? Besides the obvious that Karen had a  
  
big heart, she wasn't sure. She knew that part of her anger had to do  
  
with the fact that AJ had a lesser chance of winning custody now  
  
thanks to the stunt he'd pulled.  
  
Karen finally admitted it to herself. The reason she cared if AJ won  
  
custody or not was because she cared about AJ. Karen heaved a huge  
  
sigh. Okay, now that she'd admitted it, she needed to decide what to  
  
do about it. "Penny for your thoughts?" Karen heard a voice beside  
  
her say. Karen looked up to see her stepmother smiling down at her.  
  
"Hi, Alexis. Have a seat," Karen offered, nodding to the chair across  
  
from her.  
  
Alexis sat down and smiled. "Thanks. You look like you're deep in  
  
thought. Can I help?"  
  
Karen was about to refuse but then decided, why not? She liked Alexis  
  
and trusted her advice. "I just realized that I care about AJ  
  
Quartermaine."  
  
Alexis nodded with understanding. "And this surprises you. Were you  
  
trying not to care about him?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Why?" Alexis' voice was soft.  
  
Karen glanced at her hands, shrugging. "I didn't want to be hurt ever  
  
again. After my engagements to Frank and Joe ended with such mishap,  
  
I decided that love wasn't worth the pain."  
  
"I think you're shutting yourself off from something incredible,"  
  
Alexis advised gently.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You have a great husband and a beautiful  
  
daughter with two nice stepdaughters and a flourishing career."  
  
"It's not always like that, though, Karen. Your father and I are  
  
fighting right now. He hasn't slept in the same bed with me in two  
  
days."  
  
"Why?" Karen was shocked.  
  
Alexis held up her hands. "I'm not totally sure. From what I am  
  
understanding about it, he's mad because I'm representing Ian and  
  
Carly in their custody battles and he feels I should have said no to  
  
both of them because I knew he was representing AJ and this now pits  
  
us against each other."  
  
"But only in business," Karen pointed out.  
  
"Try telling him that."  
  
Karen rubbed her fingers over her temple. "Men give me a headache."  
  
Alexis laughed. "I know, honey, but we work it out and then we're  
  
happy. I wouldn't trade your father or you girls for anything."  
  
Karen smiled. "That's nice to know. So you're telling me I should  
  
back down and give AJ a chance to win my heart?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything like that, Karen." Alexis paused,  
  
running her fingers across the paper on the table before glancing  
  
back at Karen. "What I'm telling you is to follow your heart. If you  
  
like AJ, maybe you should give yourself a chance instead of hiding.  
  
You may find things are different this time."  
  
"And if they're not?"  
  
"Then they're not and you hurt but move on again," Alexis said matter-  
  
of-factly.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that, Alexis." Karen moved her head to the  
  
right, fighting back tears of fear.  
  
Alexis rested her hand on Karen's. "Then don't, sweetie. But please  
  
do me a favor."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't tell yourself you'll never fall in love again. Because you'll  
  
be closing the door to something magical that can change your whole  
  
life. If you're not ready right now, that's your decision. But  
  
someday you will be ready, Karen. Don't let it pass you by because of  
  
your fear now," Alexis pleaded.  
  
Karen was touched by the tone in Alexis' voice. "I'll try not to do  
  
that, Alexis." Her voice was uncertain. "I'll do my best."  
  
"That's all I ask." Alexis removed her hand and smiled warmly. "I  
  
have to go -- I'm working on Carly's case right now and need to  
  
finish it up so I can focus on Ian's next."  
  
"How are they going?" Karen asked curiously.  
  
"The court date for Carly and AJ's trial is in six weeks, Ian's is  
  
immediately following," Alexis answered. "I'd like to get Carly to  
  
agree to visitation at least, but I have a feeling I'm talking to a  
  
brick wall when it comes to that."  
  
"Michael deserves to know his father," Karen said.  
  
Alexis eyed her with a smile. "I totally agree. But both Carly and AJ  
  
need to realize how important they both are to Michael. I think Carly  
  
feels Ian replaces AJ in Michael's eyes and that's okay."  
  
"It won't be. Trust me. When Michael is sixteen or eighteen and  
  
discovers that Ian isn't his birth father, he'll resent both of them  
  
for not telling him the truth and for not allowing him to make a  
  
decision about his father on his own," Karen said vehemently, in a  
  
voice filled with passion.  
  
Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Is that experience talking? Or a  
  
concerned, caring friend?"  
  
Karen blushed. "I think a little of both. Do your best, Alexis. Maybe  
  
I can work on Ian for you."  
  
"Thanks, Karen." Alexis stood. "I'm going to order a coffee before I  
  
go. Can I interest you in coming for dinner tonight? Maybe it will  
  
calm your father down if he sees you aren't mad at me."  
  
"I'll deal with him, Alexis, don't worry. And I'm busy tonight but  
  
can I take a rain check?"  
  
"Certainly." Alexis patted her shoulder and went to the counter. Once  
  
the coffee was in her hand, she headed for the door. "Anytime you  
  
want, just let me know!" she called as she headed out the door.  
  
"Will do!" Karen called back. After Alexis left, Karen rested her  
  
chin on her hands. Her perspective had changed a lot in the past ten  
  
minutes.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~May 12, 2003; Outside Jack & Eve's House~  
  
"Ian!" Karen called, catching sight of him as he was leaving Eve's  
  
house.  
  
Ian, who was about to put Jackie in the car, paused and waved to  
  
Karen. "Hi, Karen," he said when she got closer to him. "Where's your  
  
car?"  
  
Karen motioned to her outfit. "I was out jogging and decided to stop  
  
by and say hi to Eve. Is this your first unsupervised visit with  
  
Jackie?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Ian beamed with pride. "I convinced Eve that it would be safe  
  
and that I'd have her back here in exactly five hours. Carly, Michael  
  
and I are taking her to the zoo."  
  
"How does Michael like Jackie?" Karen asked.  
  
Ian grinned. "He loves her. The first time he met her, he started  
  
talking to her like there was no tomorrow."  
  
"I'm glad," Karen was relieved to hear that. "I've been meaning to  
  
get ahold of you for the last few days. Do you have a minute to speak  
  
to me?"  
  
"Sure, Karen." Ian leaned into the car and put Jackie in her baby  
  
seat. "How about you talk to me while I drive you home?"  
  
Karen nodded and got into the car. "Sure, sounds good." She waited  
  
while Ian came around to the driver's side of the car before  
  
fastening her seatbelt. Once they were on the road, Karen  
  
spoke. "It's about Michael and AJ."  
  
"What about them?" Ian asked curiously. Then his gaze darkened as he  
  
remembered Alexis telling him that AJ and Karen were friends now. "If  
  
you're here to try and talk me into getting Carly to give AJ sole  
  
custody, you're wasting your time."  
  
"No, no." Karen was quick to reassure him. "I don't know how else to  
  
say this, so I'll just come right out and say it. I think you should  
  
talk Carly into giving AJ partial custody of Michael." She saw Ian  
  
begin to shake his head and she held up her hand. "Please let me  
  
finish." Ian closed his mouth. "Michael deserves a chance to know his  
  
birth father, Ian. Just as you want the right to have Jackie get to  
  
know you. One could argue that you and AJ are in the same situation.  
  
Michael and Jackie deserve the chance to get to know their birth  
  
fathers and make their own decision about them, not have you and  
  
Carly or Eve and Jack try to tell them what they think of the birth  
  
father." Ian remained silent, and Karen couldn't tell what he was  
  
thinking so she just continued. "If AJ really is a jerk, then when  
  
Michael is old enough, he'll realize it and tell AJ to get lost. But  
  
Michael will forever resent you and Carly if you don't let him  
  
realize this on his own, Ian. I guarantee you that."  
  
"You really like the guy, huh?" Ian's voice was husky. "You're asking  
  
me to ask my wife to entrust this man with her son. Is he really that  
  
trustworthy, Karen?"  
  
"Michael is his son too, Ian. AJ would never hurt Michael in any way.  
  
I'm sure of that." Karen's voice was filled with conviction. "You  
  
know, you asked Eve and Jack to do the same thing with your daughter  
  
too, Ian. And I know you would never hurt her either."  
  
"You know, you're a very smart woman. I just wish you'd use your  
  
smarts to do something good," Ian admonished with a smile.  
  
Karen chuckled. "Thanks, I think. I am doing something good -  
  
something for Michael. He has no one to stand up for him."  
  
Ian pulled into Karen's driveway. "Here you go!"  
  
"So will you do it?" Karen looked at him hopefully.  
  
Ian eyed her for a moment. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Ian. I'm not sure why, but it does," Karen answered softly.  
  
Ian rubbed the back of his neck and finally nodded. "Alright then,  
  
I'll do it. That doesn't mean Carly's going to agree to it, though,"  
  
he added when Karen squealed with joy.  
  
"No, but it's worth a shot!" Karen opened the door and got  
  
out. "Thanks, Ian. Bye Jackie!" Karen blew her goddaughter a  
  
kiss. "Have fun with Daddy, Carly and Michael!" She shut the door and  
  
took off towards her house, smiling with glee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Outside of Scott & Alexis' House, Six Hours Later~  
  
AJ pulled his car up in front of the firehouse, his eyes glued to the  
  
children on the front lawn. There was Serena, playing with none other  
  
than Michael. AJ got out of the car slowly and drifted towards the  
  
front lawn, his gaze locked on his son. The things he could do, the  
  
things he could say, amazed him. AJ couldn't believe Michael was here  
  
like this, in front of him without Carly around. His heart sank as he  
  
realized Carly must be inside with Alexis. He wouldn't have long to  
  
be around Michael once she realized he was there. AJ walked towards  
  
the children with a smile on his face, determined to have a moment  
  
with his son before Carly realized he was there.  
  
"Hello, Serena," AJ said when he was close enough.  
  
Serena was sitting at the picnic table with Michael across from her,  
  
building legos and talking quietly. She looked up at the sound of her  
  
name and a smile crossed her face. "Hi, AJ," she said. "Do you know  
  
Michael?"  
  
Michael glanced up at the visitor and a frown crossed his face. "Who  
  
are you?" he demanded. "I've seen you before."  
  
"My name is AJ, Michael," AJ said, kneeling down in front of the  
  
children. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"My Mommy says not to talk to strangers," Michael informed AJ.  
  
Before AJ could answer, Serena piped up. "He's not a stranger,  
  
Michael. AJ is a friend of my Dad's. You know his name so now he's  
  
not a stranger anymore."  
  
"Sort of, Serena," AJ corrected gently. "I'm not a stranger, but  
  
since you don't know me very well, you still want to make sure you  
  
don't take anything from me or go with me anywhere. At least, not  
  
without telling your Mommy." AJ was impressed at how smart Michael  
  
was. Apparently, Carly had done something right.  
  
"That's right." Michael nodded his head and turned back to  
  
Serena. "Does your Dad work for AJ?"  
  
"Serena's dad is helping me with something," AJ said seriously.  
  
Michael's eyes grew wide. "Like, with some sort of secret mission?"  
  
AJ laughed. "No, not a secret mission. I am trying to get a judge to  
  
let me see my little boy."  
  
"Was he taken from you?" Michael's eyes were as round as saucers.  
  
"No, he wasn't. His mother thought he was better off without me and I  
  
agreed because a long time ago I was doing bad things. But I've  
  
changed and I want to see him again, be a father to him."  
  
"I have a great Daddy," Michael advised AJ.  
  
AJ bristled, but kept his feelings in check. "That's great, Michael.  
  
I'm glad for you. It's important for all kids to have both Mommy and  
  
Daddy around to love them."  
  
"Some kids me even get to have more than one Mommy or Daddy,  
  
Michael," Serena chimed in. "Like me."  
  
"Wouldn't that be weird?" Michael asked skeptically.  
  
"Nope." Serena shook her head. "I love my Mommy and Daddy and Alexis  
  
and Kevin a lot. They all love me too, which is great. Besides, you  
  
get lots more presents at Christmas and your birthday."  
  
AJ's grin was wide now. Serena had unknowingly helped his  
  
cause. "You're right, Serena, but that's not the only reason to like  
  
having more than one Mom or Dad."  
  
Serena laughed. "I know, but it's certainly a benefit."  
  
Michael considered their words. "I'd like that too. Maybe I should  
  
tell Mommy to let me adopt another Daddy. Like you, AJ."  
  
AJ felt his heart swell and knew he had to get out of there. "Good  
  
idea, Michael. Anyway, I'd better go inside. Is your Dad home,  
  
Serena?"  
  
"He should be," she answered.  
  
"You guys take care, okay?" AJ's gaze went directly to his son.  
  
Michael smiled and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you, AJ."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Michael. Maybe I can see you around again."  
  
"That'd be nice. Hey! Maybe when you get your little boy back, we can  
  
all go play together! I can bring my Daddy."  
  
"Sure, spud." AJ felt his voice choke up. "Great idea." He stood up  
  
and ruffled Michael's hair before heading to the front door. Once  
  
there, he composed himself and knocked. A moment later Scott  
  
answered.  
  
"AJ." His voice was filled with surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you about the case." AJ's face was filled with  
  
awe. "I just had a nice conversation with Michael."  
  
"Please, come in." Scott ushered AJ inside and shut the door. "How  
  
was it?" he asked after they settled onto the couch.  
  
"It was wonderful. Serena introduced me to him and I didn't even tell  
  
him I was his father. I just acted like a friend of yours."  
  
"Was he friendly to you?" Scott asked.  
  
AJ nodded. "Very friendly. He asked me what I was doing here."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him you were helping me get my little boy back and then he  
  
asked if he had been taken away."  
  
"And?" Scott pressed.  
  
AJ narrowed his eyes. "Does it really matter what I told him?"  
  
"It might," Scott answered.  
  
AJ sighed. "I told him I had decided it was better not to see my  
  
little boy a long time ago because I was doing bad things but that I  
  
had changed and now I wanted to see him again."  
  
"Michael was receptive to that?"  
  
"To WHAT?" A loud shrill came from behind them. Scott and AJ swiveled  
  
their heads around to see Carly and Alexis standing there.  
  
Carly rushed towards the front door and looked out, relieved to see  
  
her son standing there. "What did you say to my son, AJ?"  
  
AJ stood up and met Carly's gaze. "Our son, Carly," he  
  
corrected. "And relax, I didn't tell him the truth, if that's what  
  
you're asking."  
  
"The truth about what?"  
  
"That you're a rotten mother who is a liar and a sneak," AJ answered  
  
snarkily. At Carly's glare, he smiled. "I also didn't tell him I am  
  
his father."  
  
"What did you say to him, AJ?" Alexis interjected.  
  
Scott stood up as well. "My client is under no obligation to tell you  
  
anything, Counselor," he fired at her. "If your client leaves her son  
  
outside of his father's lawyer's house, then AJ seeing Michael was  
  
her fault, not his."  
  
"Not that I don't have a right to see Michael anyway," AJ added.  
  
Alexis softened. "I didn't say you didn't have the right, AJ," she  
  
said softly, holding up her hand to ward of Carly's immediate  
  
protests. "I just thought it might be good to know so Carly doesn't  
  
confuse him when she goes out there."  
  
Scott winced. This was part of why Alexis was such a good lawyer. She  
  
could charm a catatonic person into speaking if she tried. "My client  
  
refuses to answer the question, Alexis," he hissed. "Leave well  
  
enough alone."  
  
"I didn't say anything to confuse him," AJ allowed.  
  
Carly was glowering. "At least you have some kind of brain," she  
  
muttered.  
  
AJ took a step towards her, a gleam in his eye. "I will get to tell  
  
him, eventually, Carly, so you'd better start preparing him and get  
  
used to it. He thinks Ian is his Daddy and it will be a real shock to  
  
him to find out otherwise."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"I would and I will. You can't keep me from my son, Carly. He  
  
deserves he right to know his father," AJ said.  
  
"But not at the expense of losing his mother," Alexis pointed out.  
  
Carly looked at Alexis in surprise. This was a tactic they'd never  
  
discussed.  
  
"I know, Alexis." AJ focused on his lawyer's wife. "I thought it over  
  
and I came here to tell Scott that I no longer am after sole custody  
  
of Michael. I've changed my mind and I only want to fight for joint  
  
custody." AJ turned to make sure Scott heard this.  
  
Scott's jaw dropped open as Carly snorted. "When hell freezes over,  
  
AJ. I came here today to sign a petition moving the court date up. I  
  
am going to make sure you're never allowed near Michael again."  
  
Seeing the anger flash through AJ's eyes, Alexis grabbed Carly's  
  
arm. "Time to go, Carly," she said, opening the front door and  
  
pushing Carly through. "I'll see you in my office next time."  
  
"Good idea," Scott said though clenched teeth.  
  
Carly nodded and went outside with Alexis. Alexis stood with Serena  
  
while Carly took Michael's hand and led him to her car, which was in  
  
the driveway. She helped Michael inside and sped away. Alexis sat  
  
down with Serena while Scott fumed inside.  
  
"Calm down, Scott." AJ saw his fury and smiled. "Carly won't win. If  
  
I look like the compromising parent, I'll look better in the court's  
  
eyes. And stop getting so mad at Alexis. She's just doing her job,  
  
Baldwin."  
  
Scott looked at AJ in surprise. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I had breakfast with Karen this morning. She told me you're mad at  
  
Alexis for representing Carly after knowing that I am your client.  
  
Don't worry about. As good as Alexis is, she won't win this one. And  
  
besides, she's not doing it to hurt you. She's just doing her job."  
  
"She's spreading it around town, is she?" Scott was seething.  
  
AJ waved his hands in front Scott's face. "Down, bull, down. Alexis  
  
told Karen after Karen pried it out of her. And then I pried it out  
  
of Karen."  
  
"Really?" Scott managed to smile. Karen had been over to dinner the  
  
night before and she had confided to Scott that she cared for AJ.  
  
She'd also given him a lecture about Alexis too. Scott was wondering  
  
if she told AJ how she felt about him. "What else did she say?"  
  
"Nothing," AJ gave him a weird look. "Was she supposed to tell me  
  
something?"  
  
"I meant about Alexis and me," Scott covered quickly.  
  
AJ sat back down. "Right. Um, no, she didn't say anything else after  
  
that. Just that you were mad because Alexis was representing Carly  
  
after knowing I was your client."  
  
"I just thought she should have said no to avoid us fighting against  
  
each other and causing this to happen."  
  
"Scott, no offense buddy, but you're the one who is letting this  
  
happen." AJ blew out his breath. "From what I've seen, Alexis is  
  
keeping this professional. You're the one who is overreacting and  
  
taking this personally."  
  
"Since when do you get to give advice?" Scott shot at him. "Either  
  
talk about your case or get out."  
  
AJ knew Scott had had enough so he changed the subject. "I want to  
  
change my fight to joint custody."  
  
"I heard," Scott said dryly.  
  
AJ smiled. "Sorry, just thought I'd show Carly up. I realized Michael  
  
needs both his parents in his life, Scott. It's wrong for Carly to  
  
try to take me away from Michael, and it's just as wrong for me to  
  
try and take Carly away from Michael."  
  
Scott leaned over and felt AJ's forehead. "Not delirious," he  
  
muttered after a moment. "I'm impressed, AJ. I never thought I'd hear  
  
a mature word come out of your mouth."  
  
"Let's just say I've had some outside influences."  
  
Scott grinned. "I'll get started right away on the paperwork and give  
  
them to Alexis."  
  
"Thanks, Scott." AJ stood up with a relieved smile. "Let me know what  
  
happens." He shook Scott's hand and headed towards the door.  
  
"I will, AJ." Scott followed behind him. "And AJ..."  
  
AJ paused at the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Thanks." Scott flushed and looked down at his feet.  
  
AJ grinned. "You're welcome." He turned and left, waving to Alexis  
  
and Serena on the way to his car. He'd began the process of righting  
  
the wrongs he'd made in the past week. It felt darn good to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ian & Carly's House~  
  
"Hey, Michael!" Ian greeted as Michael entered the front foyer of the  
  
house, followed by a scowling Carly.  
  
Michael's eyes lit up. "Hi, Daddy! Guess what! I met a man at  
  
Serena's. His name is AJ and he's looking for his little boy. I told  
  
him once he finds him we can meet him at the park and play together.  
  
Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Sure, Michael." Ian was bewildered. "Leticia is waiting upstairs in  
  
the playroom for you. I think she has your paints ready for you."  
  
"Yay!" Michael squealed as Ian put him down. He flew upstairs.  
  
Ian turned to Carly. "What happened?"  
  
"Michael and Serena were outside playing and AJ showed up. He and  
  
Michael had quite a conversation before AJ came inside and I left.  
  
Apparently, the jerk is only suing for joint custody now. He believes  
  
Michael has a right to know both his parents. Can you believe that?"  
  
Carly asked with a sarcastic laugh, hanging up her jacket on the coat  
  
tree and coming into the living room. She plopped down on the couch  
  
with a sigh and leaned her head back, placing her hands on her  
  
forehead. "What a day."  
  
"Actually, Carly," Ian began uneasily. "I wanted to talk to you about  
  
AJ."  
  
"What about AJ?" she asked suspiciously, peeking at him out of the  
  
corner of one eye.  
  
Ian sat down on the table in front of her, taking her hand in his. "I  
  
was thinking today about Jackie and the situation I'm in," he began.  
  
"What does that have to do with AJ and Michael?" Carly asked  
  
suspiciously.  
  
Ian decided to just come out and say it. "I think you should let AJ  
  
have visitation with Michael."  
  
"Traitor," Carly hissed, pulling her hands out of Ian's and jumping  
  
up. "I thought you loved me and Michael, Ian. How can you suggest  
  
such a thing!?!"  
  
"Carly, please just listen for two minutes," Ian pleaded, standing up  
  
and grabbing her by the shoulders. She pulled away but remained  
  
quiet. "Part of the reason I came back to town was because I felt  
  
Jackie should have the right to know me, and vice versa. I think  
  
Michael deserves the same chance. Otherwise, he'll end up resenting  
  
us when he's older and realizes we kept him from his own decision  
  
about AJ."  
  
"Listen to me and listen to me well, Ian, because I am only going to  
  
say this once." Carly's voice was dangerously low. "I will not now  
  
nor will I EVER give custody of my son to AJ Quartermaine. He is a  
  
drunk who will ruin my son's life if given the chance."  
  
"And if Michael ends up resenting both of us when he's old enough to  
  
know the truth?"  
  
Carly bristled. "I am doing the best I can for my child. I get it,"  
  
Carly's face tightened. "You just want Michael out of the picture so  
  
you can have Jackie as the only child in this house! Forget it, Ian!  
  
Not only am I not giving AJ any sort of custody of Michael, but I'm  
  
pregnant too!"  
  
Ian was shocked. "You're what?"  
  
"I'm three months pregnant, Ian. In fact, almost four as I found out  
  
this morning."  
  
Ian grabbed Carly and swung her around with a whoop. "Really? We're  
  
going to have a baby of our own? Carly, that's the best news I've  
  
heard all day!"  
  
Carly tried to remain angry with Ian, but found herself softening  
  
slightly. "This really makes you happy?"  
  
"Of course it does, silly." He stopped and narrowed his eyes at  
  
her. "But it doesn't excuse what you said about Jackie. I love  
  
Michael like my own, Carly. You know that. So just think about what I  
  
said, okay?"  
  
"I know you love Michael and I love Jackie, but I'm not giving in on  
  
this, Ian. Michael is not getting near AJ, okay?"  
  
"Fine, my love." Ian kissed her forehead. "I will support your  
  
decision. But please don't turn on me if Michael ends up resenting us  
  
for this."  
  
"I won't," Carly promised.  
  
Ian scooped her in his arms and laid her on the couch. "Good. Now,  
  
the mother of my child needs to get some rest. You stay here and I'll  
  
get Carlotta to cook supper for us."  
  
"Thanks, love." Carly leaned back with a smile. "Ian?"  
  
Ian turned from the doorway. "Yes, Carly?"  
  
"I was hoping I was pregnant," she confessed. "I wanted your child."  
  
"That makes me happier than you can know, Carly." Ian held her gaze  
  
for a long moment and then disappeared into the kitchen. "I tried  
  
Karen," he whispered. "I tried."  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~May 13, 2003; Jack & Eve's House~  
  
"Jack," Eve walked into the kitchen, feeling a calm she hadn't felt  
  
in a week. Eve had done a lot of thinking after Ian had brought  
  
Jackie home the night before. She'd seen her daughter look incredibly  
  
happy, and Eve had made some decisions. She knew Jack would be  
  
unhappy with them, but Jackie was Eve's first concern.  
  
Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. A smile  
  
crossed his face when he saw Eve. "Hi, honey. Is Jackie down for a  
  
nap?"  
  
"Yes," Eve allowed her face to melt into a smile. "I need to talk you  
  
while she's sleeping."  
  
Jack noticed the seriousness in her face and his heart skipped a  
  
beat. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever Eve was going  
  
to tell him. "Have a seat, then." Jack nodded his head to the chair  
  
beside him. Eve sat and Jack took her hands in his. "I have something  
  
to say to you too." Jack was terrified of losing Eve and suddenly  
  
decided to tell her how he felt about her. "Can I go first?"  
  
Eve paused and then sighed. "I guess. Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
Jack glanced into Eve's eyes, willing her to see the love for her  
  
shining in his own eyes. "When I first proposed to you, it was for  
  
Jackie's sake. I expected to feel a love for that baby, a love like I  
  
had never known. What I hadn't expected was to feel anything at all  
  
for you. I figured this arrangement would never work because we were  
  
just friends and not overly good ones at that." Jack took a  
  
breath. "But it surprised me by working and we became much better  
  
friends than I expected. And over the last few months, I've realized  
  
my feelings have gone beyond even that."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Jack?" Eve felt her own heart pounding  
  
at his words. Suddenly, she knew what was coming and she was happy  
  
and scared at the same time to hear them.  
  
"Eve," Jack touched her cheek. "What I am trying to tell you is I  
  
love you. I have fallen head over heels in love with you."  
  
"Jack," Eve whispered, tears of joy shining in her eyes. "I was  
  
hoping you'd say that!"  
  
"Why?" Jack looked uncertain.  
  
Eve took both of his cheeks in her hands. "Because I'm in love with  
  
you too." She leaned forward and gently kissed him.  
  
Jack returned the kiss, slipping his arms around her waist. His lips  
  
pressed against hers firmly, as if touching them for the first time.  
  
His fingers lightly traced a pattern on her back while his breathing  
  
quickened. Jack's heart was soaring from the love that exploded  
  
through him. Eve loved him too!  
  
Eve felt all her other thoughts melting away as she concentrated on  
  
the man in front of her. Once Eve had resigned herself to never  
  
having Ian again, she had been able to admit that she had fallen in  
  
love with Jack as well. But she'd needed the closure with Ian first,  
  
which Eve now felt she had. Eve lowered her hands and stretched them  
  
until her arms were locked around Jack's neck. She curled her right  
  
hand into his hair, feeling its softness. Her left hand laid lazily  
  
on his shoulder, accepting whatever Jack was doing to her.  
  
Jack slowly leaned over and scooped Eve into his arms, pulling her  
  
onto his lap and breaking the kiss. "Eve," he whispered, smoothing a  
  
loose hair from her face. "You are so beautiful."  
  
"I am not," She whispered back.  
  
Jack searched her face, moving his lips forward to cover her face  
  
with soft kisses. "You are too," he murmured. His lips finally  
  
reached her lips, and he kissed her again, this time with more  
  
passion. His tongue slipped into her mouth and probed her tongue;  
  
exploring her mouth as if it was the first time he'd ever kissed her.  
  
Eve let out a soft sound, almost like a moan, as her tongue explored  
  
Jack's mouth. Eve felt like she was trying to familiarize herself  
  
with his mouth, his body, and his actions. In the almost two years  
  
they'd been married, they'd only made love a few times. Now that Eve  
  
knew she loved Jack and that he felt the same way, Eve wanted to get  
  
to know her husband on a different level, love him in a more intimate  
  
way.  
  
Jack lifted her up in his arms and rose from the table, walking  
  
slowly from the room as their kiss continued. Eve broke her face away  
  
and rested it on his shoulder to allow him to see his way more  
  
easily. Once Jack reached their bedroom, he kicked the door shut and  
  
set Eve down on her feet in front of him. He kissed her with more  
  
urgency as his fingers ran over the buttons on her shirt, undoing  
  
them. Jack pushed the material from Eve's shoulders, moving his lips  
  
to her skin and trailing it along her arms as her shirt fell from her  
  
body to the floor. His arms reached around her back to unclasp her  
  
bra, firmly pushing it with his fingertips until it hit the floor.  
  
Eve shivered slightly as the cool air hit her skin and she moved  
  
closer to Jack to warm herself. She slid her fingers under his shirt  
  
and tangled her fingers in the hair she felt on his chest. Eve pulled  
  
Jack's shirt up, suddenly longing to see his bare chest in front of  
  
her. Jack raised his arms and Eve tugged the shirt over his head and  
  
tossed it away from her. "Oh, Jack," she muttered, staring in awe at  
  
his muscled, tanned chest. Eve leaned forward and touched her lips to  
  
his salty skin, moving them gently down his chest to his stomach and  
  
back up again. She used her left hand to gently apply pressure to his  
  
pecks. Her mouth moved back up to the nipples on his chest and her  
  
tongue flicked over them teasingly, causing a moan to escape Jack's  
  
lips.  
  
Her fingers probed into his pants, tugging them away from his hips.  
  
His underpants slid down with his pants, causing Eve's breath to  
  
catch in her throat as she stared at his hardness in front of her.  
  
She continued to pull the pants off until his free were free of the  
  
material. Eve lowered herself to her knees and used her lips to press  
  
against the tip of his hardness. Jack grasped her hair in sweet  
  
pleasure as Eve slid her mouth up and down him. She moved faster and  
  
faster and stopped suddenly, causing Jack to groan.  
  
Eve smiled licentiously. "Something wrong, Jack?" she asked  
  
innocently.  
  
"I was enjoying that," he growled.  
  
"Obviously." Eve paused for a few more seconds and then closed her  
  
mouth around his hardness once more. Jack moaned and put his hands  
  
against the wall behind him, allowing himself to lose his mind in  
  
what Eve was doing to his body. He felt himself begin to shudder a  
  
little as Eve moved faster and faster. Jack jerked suddenly, causing  
  
Eve to pause and drink his juices in. Eve swallowed and Jack helped  
  
her to her feet. "Wow," he whispered, searching her face.  
  
"Make love to me, Jack," she said softly, pulling off her own pants  
  
and panties. "Show me how a man really makes love to his wife.  
  
Jack needed no further prodding as he scooped Eve up in his arms and  
  
laid her on the bed. Eve reached up and pulled Jack to her, running  
  
her fingers over his back. He caught her hands and put them over her  
  
head, using his left arm to lightly clasp them there. Jack ran his  
  
tongue lightly down the length of Eve's body and then back up again  
  
until it was on the small of her stomach. He moved his tongue up to  
  
cover her right nipple, snaking it across the nipple until it grew  
  
hard. He used his right hand to fondle her left breast and then moved  
  
his tongue to the left nipple, finally releasing her arms and using  
  
his left hand to fondle her right breast. He squeezed gently, loving  
  
the way it felt in his hands. Using his thumb, Jack teased the tip of  
  
the nipple until both were hard.  
  
Eve tried to run her hands down his body, but he captured them again,  
  
clasping them loosely over her head with one hand. Jack hovered  
  
overtop of her, aching to be inside of her but not wanting to move  
  
too fast. "I'm ready, Jack," Eve whispered encouragingly, writhing  
  
beneath him as she felt his hardness on her legs.  
  
Jack used his right hand to lightly touch her curls where her legs  
  
met. He could feel the wetness there, which made him more erect.  
  
Leaning down to gently kiss her, Jack plunged himself inside of her.  
  
Eve held him there for a moment, tightening her legs to enjoy every  
  
second of their lovemaking. Jack gasped at the feel of her tightness  
  
and then began moving inside of her slowly. Eve arched her back to  
  
allow him to thrust more deeply inside her and moved her hips against  
  
him, pace for pace. Soon their passion got the better of them and  
  
with one final thrust, Jack drove them to the height of their  
  
ecstasy. Both cried out and Jack collapsed beside Eve on the bed,  
  
still inside her. Eve rested her head on his damp chest, breathing in  
  
his scent as she tried to control her body and her pounding heart.  
  
Eve reached up and touched Jack's cheek. "That was the best  
  
lovemaking I've ever had," she said softly.  
  
Jack held her close; loving her so much it almost scared him. "That  
  
goes double for me."  
  
Eve yawned and closed her eyes, falling into a light, contented sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Firehouse~  
  
Scott glanced around the Firehouse; quite pleased with the way the  
  
dining room was looking. After thinking over AJ's words since the  
  
previous day, Scott realized how stupid he'd been acting over the  
  
past seven days. Alexis was just doing her job, and Scott knew that  
  
Carly and Ian were lucky to have such a good lawyer. His problem had  
  
been that he was scared. Scott knew just how good a lawyer Alexis was  
  
and he was afraid to go against her in court; afraid to have her win  
  
because it would wound his fragile male ego.  
  
Scott was tired of the tension between them; tired of the way their  
  
tension was affecting Serena and Elisabeth. So Scott decided to  
  
apologize for being such an egotistical jerk. He'd ordered a romantic  
  
dinner, which was warming in the kitchen and filled a few vases with  
  
red roses. The dining room table was set with a white tablecloth and  
  
good china, with candles burning romantically throughout the living  
  
room. There was soft music playing on the stereo in the kitchen, and  
  
Scott had left the door to the kitchen open to let the music and food  
  
smells waft in.  
  
"I'm home!" Scott heard Alexis' voice call from the living room with  
  
a start. He'd been so involved in creating a romantic atmosphere;  
  
he'd forgotten to watch the time. Now Alexis was home and it was time  
  
to fix the mess he'd created. Taking a deep breath, Scott  
  
straightened his shirt and headed into the living room. "Welcome  
  
home, Alexis," Scott greeted warmly.  
  
Alexis set her briefcase down by the door and glanced at Scott  
  
warily. "Scott," she murmured. "Where are Serena and Elisabeth?" she  
  
asked, noticing the quiet.  
  
Scott smiled. "My parents have taken them for the night, so we can  
  
have some peace and quiet."  
  
Alexis stared at Scott in surprise. "Any particular reason?"  
  
Scott understood her hesitancy and felt more guilt than he previously  
  
had. "I've been a really big jerk for the past seven days, Alexis,"  
  
he began. "I want to apologize to you. And make it up to you."  
  
Alexis felt her mouth fall open at his words. "You're serious?" she  
  
asked.  
  
Scott took a few steps towards her, thinking of how incredibly  
  
beautiful she looked with her hair pulled back at the sides. "Yes,  
  
I'm serious," he said in a husky voice, still moving towards her.  
  
When he was right in front of her, he placed a gentle kiss on her  
  
cheek and held out his hand. "Madame? May I escort you to dinner?"  
  
Alexis' face melted into a smile. "Certainly, sir," she answered,  
  
taking his hand.  
  
Scott led her to the dining room, stopping to put a hand over her  
  
eyes just before they got there. He walked her inside the room and to  
  
her seat, pulling it out for her and then removing his hand from her  
  
eyes. Alexis opened her eyes and widened them with pleasure. "Oh,  
  
Scott," she breathed. "This looks so beautiful!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are, my love," he said softly to her.  
  
Alexis turned to him, her eyes shining. "I thought you hated me."  
  
"Never." Scott was quick to reassure her. "I was just mad and scared."  
  
"Scared?" Alexis creased her brows. "Why scared?"  
  
"I was scared that if we went to court you'd win and show me up,"  
  
Scott confessed with a heartbreaking grin.  
  
Alexis sighed and wagged a finger at Scott. "You put me through all  
  
that tension for seven days because of your stupid male ego?"  
  
"Yes." Scott hung his head. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Alexis reached forward and drew his face towards hers. "Absolutely,"  
  
she whispered before kissing him.  
  
Scott returned the kiss and then pulled away, heading to his seat  
  
beside her. "Please, have a seat," he said, standing beside his chair  
  
and waiting. Alexis sat and Scott headed into the kitchen to get  
  
their meal. He carried out the lasagna he'd ordered as well as the  
  
Caesar salad and garlic bread with cheese. Placing them on the table,  
  
he went back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of red wine from  
  
the counter that he'd opened earlier. He set it on the dining room  
  
table and sat in his chair. "I didn't make it, so it should taste  
  
really good," Scott teased.  
  
Alexis laughed. "I wondered how you'd managed to cook a lasagna when  
  
you're not much better of a cook than I am."  
  
Scott served Alexis a piece of lasagna and laughed with her. "At  
  
least you can admit that I am a better cook than you." Scott poured  
  
them some wine and then lifted his glass. "May I propose a toast?"  
  
Alexis raised her glass and paused. "To what?"  
  
"To my beautiful wife. Thank you for putting up with me."  
  
"Hear, hear!" Alexis teased, clinking her glass with Scott's. She  
  
took a sip of the wine. "I'm impressed! It's excellent!"  
  
"The best bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon," Scott bragged, setting his  
  
glass down and serving their salads. He then handed Alexis the garlic  
  
bread. She took a piece, as did he.  
  
Alexis took a bite and then rolled her eyes with delight. "Excellent  
  
meal, Scott. You have divine taste."  
  
"Only the best for the woman I love."  
  
Alexis grew serious. "Even though you were acting like a jerk, Scott,  
  
I do understand some of your concerns. I never should have taken  
  
Carly and Ian as clients knowing that you were representing AJ."  
  
Scott put down his fork and covered her hand with his. He chewed what  
  
was in his mouth and then swallowed. "No, Alexis, you should have.  
  
You're a good lawyer and you shouldn't be turning away cases just  
  
because I'm representing the opposite spouse."  
  
"I came up with an idea today that would get rid of all those  
  
problems," Alexis said, crossing her toes and hoping he'd be  
  
receptive to it.  
  
"What is that?" Scott asked.  
  
"Why don't we combine our office and work together? You can take  
  
cases and can I but that way we will never be working against each  
  
other. We'd only be working together. We could stay separate until  
  
Carly and AJ's battle is over and then combine. If we get any new  
  
cases in the meantime, we let our customers know that it will be as a  
  
joint office and that way there is no more confusion."  
  
Scott considered her suggestion and nodded slowly. "You know, that  
  
could work, Alexis. I don't know why we never thought of that sooner."  
  
"We've never had a reason too before," Alexis pointed out. She picked  
  
up her fork again and resumed eating. "But since we do now, it's  
  
worth at least considering. Will you think about it?"  
  
"Of course. But can we put work behind us for the evening and just  
  
enjoy our time together?" Scott asked, taking a bite of salad.  
  
Alexis swallowed. "Sounds good to me. So, tell me about your day with  
  
the girls. You spent the day with them, right?"  
  
"I did," Scott confirmed, taking another bite of salad. "Serena and I  
  
took Elisabeth to the park today in the morning and we met Karen for  
  
lunch at Kelly's. This afternoon we all napped and watched movies. It  
  
was pretty uneventful, actually."  
  
Alexis paused in her eating. "Has Karen told AJ how she feels about  
  
him yet?"  
  
Scott grinned. "Not a chance."  
  
"That's too bad." Alexis took another sip of her wine. "I think he'd  
  
be good for her, actually. And she's good for him."  
  
"I would like to think Karen is better than AJ sometimes."  
  
"But even you have to admit that AJ has changed in the last year  
  
since they've become friends," Alexis said.  
  
Scott nodded and took another bite of lasagna. "Yes, Alexis, even I  
  
can admit that. I never would've expected him to do what he did  
  
yesterday. Not after he started fighting for custody two years ago."  
  
"It certainly was big of him."  
  
Scott eyed her, smiling strangely at her.  
  
"What?" Alexis asked, noticing the look.  
  
"Karen told me she talked to Ian yesterday," he said conversationally.  
  
"She did?" Alexis was confused about what that had to do with her  
  
until she remembered their conversation in Kelly's a few days  
  
ago. "And?"  
  
"And Ian said he would talk to Carly about giving partial custody to  
  
AJ," Scott answered. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I know you don't usually try to get other people to talk to your  
  
clients about something you think they should do."  
  
"I also knew that Carly wouldn't listen to me, but I hoped she would  
  
listen to Ian," Alexis said.  
  
Scott grinned. "You also knew Ian would listen more to Karen than to  
  
you."  
  
Alexis hung her head slightly, smiling. "Alright," she confessed. "I  
  
was hoping Karen would be able to get through to Ian, which would  
  
help Ian get through to Carly. Let's just hope it works."  
  
"I doubt it," Scott said pensively. "Carly seems to be unable to  
  
accept that AJ may have changed. She's possessive of Michael to an  
  
extent, as if afraid to lose him even slightly."  
  
"I don't know, Scott. But whatever the reason, someone has got to get  
  
through to her. This is going to be one nasty custody battle and AJ  
  
is going to get some sort of access to Michael."  
  
"Too bad Carly doesn't realize that."  
  
Alexis suddenly remembered something and a frown crossed her face.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked, seeing the frown.  
  
Alexis met his eyes. "I just remembered something." When Scott just  
  
waited, Alexis took a deep breath. "I managed to get the custody  
  
battle moved up. It's two weeks from today."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Jack & Eve's Bedroom~  
  
"Jack." Eve lifted her head and poked her husband's arm, remembering  
  
her original reason for going into the kitchen earlier.  
  
"Hmmmmm?" Jacked asked sleepily, peeking open one eye.  
  
Eve glanced up at him. "I still need to talk to you, you know."  
  
Jack groaned. "Can't it wait until morning?"  
  
Eve chuckled. "No, now please wake up."  
  
Jack struggled to open his eyes and sat up. "I'm awake. What is it,  
  
hon? Regrets?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Eve sat up and kissed him gently. "Never," she whispered, her eyes  
  
shining. "It's about Ian and Jackie."  
  
"What about them?" He asked, immediately alert.  
  
"They go for the DNA tests tomorrow."  
  
"And?" Jack waited.  
  
"I want to grant the rest of Ian's requests, Jack."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jacks' face was outraged.  
  
Eve got out of bed and put her robe on. "I'm not asking you, Jack. As  
  
Jackie's biological mother, I am telling you. I am granting the rest  
  
of Ian's requests. Now, I was understanding downstairs for you; I  
  
want you to hear me out."  
  
"I will never accept this, Eve," Jack said harshly.  
  
Eve began to get angry. "Well, that's too bad for you then, Jack. You  
  
are my husband and I love you and you have no need to worry. But Ian  
  
is Jackie's birth father and I've seen the way her face lights up  
  
when she sees him and Carly. I am not going to let your insane  
  
jealousy take that away from her. So get a grip and deal with that.  
  
I've already asked Scott to draw up the joint custody papers and to  
  
get her birth certificate ready."  
  
"Without discussing it with me first?" Jack was aghast.  
  
"I've tried talking to you. But whenever Ian's name comes up, this is  
  
how you act." Eve gestured to him, to his stiff posture. "Accept him  
  
in her life, Jack, and get rid of this stupid jealousy. If anything  
  
is going to be pulling us apart, it isn't going to be Ian."  
  
With that, Eve left the room, leaving Jack to ponder her words. Was  
  
Eve right?  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~May 29, 2003; Port Charles Courthouse~  
  
Carly found herself staring off into space, unable to concentrate on  
  
what Alexis or anyone else was saying. She found it hilarious that  
  
she was sitting in a courtroom, fighting for custody of her son when  
  
no one else believed she should be doing this. All right, she  
  
conceded to herself. It wasn't that they thought she shouldn't be  
  
fighting for custody. But everyone else thought that Carly should  
  
allow AJ at least visitation. Alexis was positive that the judge was  
  
going to award that! Carly's only relief was that the judge had not  
  
granted temporary visitation of Michael while custody was being  
  
decided. However, he did warn Carly that should AJ be awarded any  
  
sort of custody, only the first two visits would be supervised and  
  
that Michael would need to be prepared.  
  
Carly had rolled her eyes to herself after smiling sweetly at the  
  
judge and murmuring a soft "Yes, Your Honor." The last thing Carly  
  
planned to do was upset Michael unnecessarily. In fact, Michael had  
  
no idea that this custody battle was even taking place! Ian felt it  
  
was a totally wrong move to make, but Carly was positive that this  
  
was the best method to take.  
  
And now they were on their third day of the trial, and Scott had  
  
called all the character witnesses for AJ, as well as a whole bunch  
  
of experts stating that most children did better with a father and a  
  
mother. Carly had to admit that Alexis had done well on cross-  
  
examining them, refuting the battle of father and mother being better  
  
by mentioning the mere fact that Michael considered Ian to be his  
  
father. Now Alexis was calling their witnesses and experts, trying to  
  
show how AJ was a recurring drunk who signed away the rights to his  
  
son to avoid staying out of jail and how Carly was the most stable  
  
person in Michael's life. She painted the picture of a responsible  
  
housewife who was married to a respectful doctor and how they were  
  
creating their own family with Ian's daughter and also the child  
  
Carly carried. Carly had noticed AJ glaring when her pregnancy was  
  
announced and Carly had smiled. The last thing Carly wanted was AJ  
  
gaining any leverage over her.  
  
She frowned as she remembered Scott painting the picture of Carly  
  
going from man to man, how unstable that was for Michael. At least AJ  
  
would be a constant in Michael's life, Scott pointed out. He also  
  
stated it was better for Michael to have more than one stable person  
  
in his life and how could Carly turn away another person who could  
  
love her son? Carly bristled, hating Scott for trying to say she  
  
didn't love her son enough. But Alexis had turned it all around,  
  
mentioning again AJ's recurring drinking and how Carly was trying to  
  
avoid Michael seeing that. Scott then brought up how receptive  
  
Michael had been to AJ when they had accidentally run into each other  
  
at Scott's house two weeks ago. Again, Carly bristled, hating Scott  
  
for trying to paint AJ like a good guy.  
  
The best weapon they'd had was Lieutenant Taggert. True to his word,  
  
he testified about the stunt AJ pulled in the PC Grille on the second  
  
day Carly was back. Alexis had made him recount how he had wasted the  
  
department's time on charges he knew was bogus. They'd even had Scott  
  
sign an affidavit stating that he'd advised AJ against pressing false  
  
charges before AJ had called Lt. Taggert. The judge had looked  
  
extremely angry when he heard the story.  
  
The trial was finally almost over and Carly was crossing her fingers,  
  
hoping the judge was smart enough to realize that Michael was better  
  
off without AJ. As Alexis had pointed out, Michael had no clue he was  
  
missing anything in his life. He was a happy, well-adjusted child  
  
with two parents and now two siblings. What more could he need? "His  
  
birth father," Scott spat at her.  
  
"Carly," Alexis whispered, bumping her gently. She'd noticed Carly  
  
staring off into space and wanted her to stop that. The judge was  
  
watching both her and AJ intently and Alexis wanted Carly to look as  
  
professional as possible. "Pay attention, the judge is watching."  
  
They were going through final comments now and then the judge would  
  
go and deliberate.  
  
Carly snapped to attention and began to listen to what Scott was  
  
saying.  
  
"Yes, my client did a stupid thing years ago signing away his rights  
  
to his child in order to avoid jail time. But my client felt cornered  
  
and was selfish then, Your Honor. He has changed over the past three  
  
years, as the character witnesses have stated. My client just wants  
  
the chance to be a father to his son. He has a good job and attends  
  
AA meetings on a regular basis. Joint custody should be awarded, Your  
  
Honor. Thank you." Scott flashed a smile and turned around, heading  
  
to his seat and sitting down.  
  
Judge Harrison glanced at Alexis. "Mrs. Baldwin?"  
  
Alexis stood up and smiled at the judge. "Thank you, Your Honor. As  
  
I've stated all throughout this case, my client isn't trying to be  
  
cruel here. She is simply trying to protect her child's best  
  
interests. Let's look at the facts: Michael was conceived on a night  
  
when AJ Quartermaine was drunk. AJ remained an alcoholic all  
  
throughout Carly's pregnancy and went back to drinking when Michael  
  
was a year old. He then drank until Michael was almost three years  
  
old. Michael is now five years old and considers Carly's third  
  
husband to be his father. He considered Carly's second husband to be  
  
his Uncle. And he has his biological uncle Jason to be another stable  
  
male in his life. Michael also has a stepsister and will have a new  
  
sibling in another six months. To him, life is great! Why ruin it  
  
with a father who hasn't been a part of his life for the past four  
  
years and who may not be a part of his life in the future if he  
  
starts drinking again? How do you explain to a child where his Daddy  
  
has been for most of his life and why he calls another man Daddy? How  
  
would you explain it in the future if AJ were to fall off the wagon  
  
again? This case is about what is in Michael's best interests, Your  
  
Honor. And Michael's best interest is to leave the situation alone  
  
and not disrupt it for someone who may only leave his life again.  
  
Thank you." Alexis headed to her seat and sat down.  
  
Judge Harrison stared at his papers for a moment and then addressed  
  
the crowd. "I will be heading into my chambers right now to  
  
deliberate this case. All parties please stay in the building and you  
  
will be notified when I have made my decision." He slammed down his  
  
gavel.  
  
"All rise!"  
  
Everyone stood and Judge Harrison left. For a split second, there was  
  
dead silence in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Hallway, Port Charles Courthouse~  
  
"Think we made a good impression?" AJ asked Scott nervously, sipping  
  
on his coffee as they sat on a bench outside of the courtroom.  
  
Scott frowned. "I think so, AJ," he answered slowly. "It seemed to go  
  
over well. But Alexis is good, don't underestimate her ability for  
  
subtlety."  
  
"How are things with you and Alexis?" AJ asked slyly. Scott had been  
  
happier over the last two weeks and AJ had never asked about it, but  
  
he'd had a feeling Scott had worked things out with Alexis.  
  
Scott grinned sheepishly at AJ. "Better than ever. Thanks for your  
  
advice. You know, you're not half-bad, Quartermaine."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Scott," AJ teased. "Be careful, you'll make me blush."  
  
"You, blush?" a voice from beside them said. Both turned their heads  
  
to see Karen standing there with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, honey!" Scott stood up and embraced his daughter. Karen hugged  
  
her father, eyeing AJ over his shoulder. AJ stood up to greet Karen  
  
as well. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to offer AJ my support," she answered.  
  
AJ smiled. "But you came yesterday. And you testified for me."  
  
"I still wanted to be here for you today. Dad told me today is the  
  
day they're making the decision. You've been there for me a lot, AJ.  
  
Now it's my turn to be there for you. Isn't that what friends are  
  
for?"  
  
Scott raised his eyebrows at Karen and hugged her again. "Tell him  
  
how you feel, honey. It's best for both of you," he whispered in her  
  
ear.  
  
Karen pulled away and gave Scott a look. "Dad, why don't you go bug  
  
Alexis or something?" she said with a grin.  
  
Scott gave her a knowing look. "I will. Can I get you guys anything  
  
from the vendor outside?"  
  
"No thanks," AJ said, his curiosity piqued at the look crossing  
  
between father and daughter.  
  
Karen sat on the bench. "Bye, Dad!"  
  
Scott waved and left, grinning.  
  
AJ watched him and then sat down beside Karen. "Why do I feel like I  
  
just missed something?"  
  
Karen laughed. "Sorry, just my father being weird again. So, how did  
  
trial go today?"  
  
"I'm not sure," AJ answered honestly. "I thought it went fairly well.  
  
But Alexis did a terrific job, as usual."  
  
"I don't think it matters how good a job Alexis does. The judge will  
  
realize that you deserve to see your son."  
  
"I hope so, Karen." AJ met her eyes with a meaningful glance.  
  
Karen blushed and looked at her hands. "I need to talk to you, AJ,"  
  
she said in a low voice.  
  
"Sure. About what?" AJ could see she was hesitant all of a sudden and  
  
his heart began pounding with nervousness. "Do you not want me to be  
  
your sponsor anymore? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Karen looked horrified. "That's not it, I promise."  
  
"Good." AJ was relieved. "Then what is it?"  
  
"I had a talk with Alexis a week or two ago," she began. "It was  
  
about you."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Let me talk, AJ, or I'll never get this out, okay?"  
  
AJ nodded, remaining silent.  
  
Karen took a deep breath and continued. "I was telling her how I had  
  
given up on love because of what happened with Joe and then with  
  
Frank. Alexis told me I should give up on love forever. She said that  
  
people sometimes hurt as the result of love going bad but that  
  
eventually I'd find the right person who would make me happy and I  
  
wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
"She'd be right," AJ confirmed with a nod.  
  
Karen smiled at AJ and nodded. "So I thought about that and I  
  
realized Alexis was right. She'd never be with my father right now  
  
and Elisabeth wouldn't have been born had my father not allowed  
  
himself to find love again, even after he'd been hurt."  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but what does this have to do with me?" AJ  
  
asked.  
  
"I guess what I'm getting at is that I got very angry at you when you  
  
had Carly arrested a few weeks ago. I wouldn't get angry with someone  
  
if I didn't care about him or her. So I guess what I'm telling you,  
  
AJ, is that I care about you."  
  
AJ took Karen's hand in his. "As just a friend or as someone who is  
  
interested in seeing what happens?"  
  
"As a person who is interested in seeing what happens," Karen said  
  
very quietly.  
  
AJ strained to hear her. "Did you just say what I think you did?"  
  
Karen nodded slowly.  
  
AJ let out a whoop and took her in his arms. "That's the best news  
  
I've heard all day, Karen!" he crowed. "You've just made my day.  
  
Winning custody of Michael would totally make this the best day in my  
  
entire life."  
  
Karen felt a smile spread across her face as she hugged AJ. She  
  
pulled back slightly so he could see her smile. "I'm glad, AJ. You  
  
don't know how much it took out of me to say that."  
  
AJ's face turned serious. "I care a lot about you too, Karen. I  
  
promise I will try never to hurt you."  
  
"That's all I ask."  
  
AJ realized how close their faces were and he leaned forward slowly,  
  
wanting to push his lips against hers.  
  
"What exactly do you think you are doing with my daughter?" Scott's  
  
voice interrupted them before they had a chance to kiss.  
  
AJ faced Scott with a blush on his face. "Sorry, Baldwin." AJ smiled  
  
apologetically at Karen and pulled back.  
  
Karen laughed and glared at her father. "Dad."  
  
Scott's face melted into a smile. "About time you told him, Wexler."  
  
"You knew?" AJ was surprised.  
  
"Yes, I knew," Scott laughed at the look on AJ's face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Scott clapped AJ's shoulder. "It wasn't my place buddy."  
  
"Remind me to do that to you sometime," AJ growled.  
  
"Looking forward to it." Scott smiled at both of them. "I'm looking  
  
forward to a lot of surprises."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Hallway; Port Charles Courthouse~  
  
"Carly, please come and sit down. Pacing is not going to make the  
  
wait go any faster," Ian pleaded with his wife after seeing her  
  
glance at her watch for the tenth time in five minutes.  
  
"I can't, Ian." Carly was short with her husband. Alexis sat beside  
  
Ian in total silence, knowing better than to try to reason with Carly.  
  
"Carly, Ian," they heard a voice call. All three heads turned to see  
  
Eve and Jack walking towards them with Jackie.  
  
"Jackie!" Ian cried with delight, standing up to greet his daughter.  
  
Jackie grinned and raised her arms towards Ian. When they were close  
  
enough, Ian lifted her into his arms and held her tightly. "Hey,  
  
baby."  
  
"Hello, Eve, Jack," Carly said to make up for her husband's ignoring  
  
them.  
  
"Hi, Carly," Eve said with a smile.  
  
Carly couldn't help but notice Jack's arm around Eve's waist and how  
  
Eve was leaning into him as her hands rested on the stroller's bar.  
  
Now that the stroller stopped, Eve wrapped one arm around her  
  
husband. "You two look very happy," she noted.  
  
Eve blushed and grinned up at Jack. "We are very happy. Things have  
  
changed for the better in the last two weeks.  
  
"Much better," Jack added with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Carly couldn't help but smile at him and then turned to her husband  
  
and stepdaughter. "Hi, Jackie."  
  
Jackie squealed and held out her arms to Carly, who lifted her from  
  
Ian. "How's the big girl today?" Jackie laughed and touched Carly's  
  
face.  
  
"We came here to talk to you both for a moment." Eve's gaze took in  
  
Alexis. "We knew Alexis would be here and thought it would be best if  
  
your lawyer was present."  
  
Ian looked at Alexis nervously and put an arm around Carly's waist.  
  
He gestured to Alexis to join them.  
  
"What's going on here?" Alexis asked lightly as she joined the group.  
  
She smiled at the baby.  
  
Eve looked at Jack, who stepped forward. "Eve and I have been talking  
  
a lot over the last two weeks. Part of my hesitancy to give into what  
  
you've wanted, Ian, is because of how I feel about Eve and Jackie. I  
  
had never been able to admit to Eve how much I love her and when you  
  
came back to town, I was threatened. It didn't hit me that you were  
  
asking for access to only Jackie. I was convinced you wanted both of  
  
them and I was going to lose them both." Jack held up his hand to  
  
silence Ian, who was beginning to speak. "But then I saw how much you  
  
love Carly and I realized I should tell Eve how I feel about her. If  
  
she wanted to leave me, she would but it wouldn't be because of you.  
  
So I told her and she told me she loves me too." Jack grinned. "And  
  
then I realized how unfair I've been to you. Jackie is your daughter  
  
too and she deserves to know everyone who can love her, not just Eve  
  
and me."  
  
Eve handed Ian some papers. "I've agreed to joint custody and Scott  
  
has drawn up the papers. All we need is for you and Alexis to sign  
  
them."  
  
"Also," Jack handed Ian a large brown envelope. "Here are the DNA  
  
tests proving you are Jackie's biological father and her birth  
  
certificate. We had it redone to state you are her father. Her name  
  
is now Jacqueline Evelyn Ramsey Thornhart."  
  
Ian stared at them in awe, overwhelmed. "What changed your mind?" Ian  
  
managed to finally ask Eve.  
  
Eve's face softened. "The look on our daughter's face whenever she  
  
sees you and Carly. How can I deny her that?"  
  
"I don't know what to say to you, how to thank you." Ian's voice was  
  
choked with emotion.  
  
Carly was strangely silent, holding Jackie close to her.  
  
"Why don't we sign these?" Alexis interrupted, seeing the look on  
  
Carly's face. Ian and Alexis moved off to one side, Jack staying  
  
nearby to watch them.  
  
Eve watched as Carly walked a few feet away with Jackie. She followed  
  
Carly, touching her shoulder when she got close. "Want to talk about  
  
it?" Eve asked softly.  
  
Startled, Carly glanced at Eve. "Huh? Oh, no, thanks anyway."  
  
"You're thinking about AJ and Michael, aren't you?" Eve motioned for  
  
Carly to sit down.  
  
Carly sat and stared at the wall ahead of her. "Yeah, sort of. Am I  
  
doing the wrong thing for Michael?" she asked, wondering why she was  
  
even asking Eve.  
  
Eve let out a breath. "Oh, Carly, I can't tell you what to do. No one  
  
can. Your heart knows the answer. But think of something. What will  
  
Michael say when is older and finds out Ian isn't his real father?  
  
What will he think of you keeping AJ away from him and not letting  
  
him decide on his own?"  
  
"I'd like to think he'd understand my decision and respect that."  
  
"But do you really think that will be his only reaction?"  
  
Carly felt tears fill her eyes and she handed Jackie to Eve. "I don't  
  
know, Eve." She glanced at her for a moment. "I'm pregnant, you know.  
  
Jackie is going to be a big sister in six months."  
  
Eve was startled. "Congratulations," she said after a moment, feeling  
  
oddly at ease with the news. "I'm glad for Michael and Jackie."  
  
Carly smiled. "Me too. And I think, that's perfect. Michael will have  
  
two parents and two siblings. He doesn't need AJ."  
  
"You were raised without a father. Would you have changed that if you  
  
could?"  
  
"Yes," Carly said instantly. "But Michael will be raised with a  
  
father -- Ian."  
  
"Is that enough for him?" Eve asked. "Or doesn't he deserve all the  
  
love he can get?"  
  
"He deserves the world," Carly answered glumly. "But I'm not ready  
  
for joint custody."  
  
"Then maybe you can work something out," Eve said.  
  
Carly nodded. "Do you mind if I have a few minutes alone? I need some  
  
time to think."  
  
"Sure, Carly." Eve patted her hand.  
  
"Thanks for talking with me." Carly smiled as Eve rose.  
  
Eve returned the smile. "It's no problem. Thank you for being such a  
  
good stepmother to my daughter. She loves you a lot."  
  
"I love her too." Carly watched as Eve waved and headed back to the  
  
others. She got out a picture of herself with Michael, Ian and Jackie  
  
taken only recently. Could she do it? Could she allow AJ to be a part  
  
of their son's life?  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
~Port Charles Courthouse; Courtroom; Three Hours Later~  
  
"Please be seated," Judge Harrison said after entering the courtroom. He waited while everyone sat and then eyed both parties sitting at the tables in front of him. "I have thought long and hard over the last three hours about the future of Michael Alan Quartermaine. It is up to me to see that his child's best interests are met and that he grows up to be a well- adjusted, happy child.  
  
"I had to take several facts into account in this case as well. The first being the stability of AJ Quartermaine. AJ had a previous drinking problem and there is nothing to prove that he won't 'fall off' the wagon again, especially seeing as he has done so more than once in the past. However, I cannot rule on the possibility he will stay sober or the possibility he will start drinking again. AJ has also shown instability when it has come to holding down a permanent job or in a relationship with a woman. Again, I cannot rule solely on those issues.  
  
"I then turn my thoughts to Carly Thornhart. Mrs. Thornhart is already on  
  
her third marriage in Michael's short little life. However, I am convinced  
  
that this new marriage seems to be a solid one. She has also shown some  
  
misjudgment when it has comes to Michael's welfare and his best interests  
  
and I am hesitant to believe she will not make that mistake ever again. But  
  
yet again, I cannot rule based on that issue as all parents make mistakes  
  
and are not perfect.  
  
"My concern is mostly about Michael. If I rule in favor of Carly, how will  
  
Michael feel when he grows up and realizes that his birth father was kept  
  
away from him? Will he resent his mother for even fighting this in court? Or  
  
for taking him away from his father for the first years of his life?  
  
"If I rule in favor of AJ, how will Michael feel about being with a father  
  
who signed away all rights to his son at a year old to avoid going to  
  
prison? How will Michael feel knowing his father was a drunk before he was  
  
born and afterwards? In general, how will Michael feel knowing the stunt his  
  
father pulled when Carly first came back to town from two years away? That  
  
AJ had his own mother arrested right in front of him? That is a stunt I have  
  
to consider as well. That AJ knowingly put Michael into a position such a  
  
terrifying thing stuns and angers me.  
  
"But when all is said and done, I have to realize that the best thing for  
  
Michael is a stable home with all the people who love him in his life."  
  
Carly's heart started pounding as she grasped Ian's hand tightly. She wasn't  
  
sure which way the judge was leaning at this point, but she didn't have a  
  
good feeling in her chest.  
  
Judge Harrison eyed Carly and AJ sternly. "Before I announce my decision, I  
  
want you both to understand something. No matter what happens here, you are  
  
both adults and you'd both better learn to act like it around each other.  
  
Port Charles is not a large town; you will see each other. Grow up a little,  
  
it will go a long way." He sighed and then glanced down at his papers.  
  
"In the matter of custody of the minor child, Michael Alan Quartermaine, I  
  
rule in favor of..." he paused. "Both parents."  
  
A gasp went up and Carly felt her throat close. She tried gasping for air  
  
and didn't notice when voices began speaking.  
  
"Carly!" Ian was panicked as his wife went dangerously pale and stopped  
  
breathing for a moment. He clapped her back and was relieved when he saw her  
  
take a breath.  
  
Alexis was frowning. "How can you rule in favor of both parents?" she  
  
muttered, noticing Carly's pale face. "Don't worry, Carly. I'm sure this has  
  
some good news to it."  
  
Scott was smiling broadly; sure AJ was going to get some kind of access to  
  
his son. He turned to see AJ grasp Karen's hand with a nervous smile on his  
  
face. Karen was sitting right behind them.  
  
"Karen," AJ whispered. "I think I'm going to be able to see my son!"  
  
"I hope so, AJ," Karen returned with a smile. "I sure hope so."  
  
The judge rapped his gavel sternly. "No outbursts," he warned the courtroom.  
  
Everyone quieted down and Judge Harrison glanced at his papers again. "It is  
  
my ruling that partial visitation be granted to Alan James Quartermaine,  
  
with some conditions." Judge Harrison held up his hand as voices started to  
  
rise. He slammed his gavel down, glaring at the courtroom. "I will not  
  
tolerate interruptions!"  
  
The room quieted and Judge Harrison continued. He addressed AJ directly.  
  
"AJ, I have assigned a social worker to this case. She will be making  
  
surprise visits to see you and also to see you with  
  
Michael. She will keep in contact with people close to you and also with  
  
your ex-wife to see how Michael is adjusting to this change. Exactly two  
  
years from today we will meet back here. If you have managed to stay sober  
  
and everything checks out with the social worker's reports, you will then be  
  
awarded joint custody. You are to pay Carly the sum of Six Hundred dollars a  
  
month in child support, Three Hundred of which will be deposited directly  
  
into a trust fund for Michael that he can access on his eighteenth  
  
birthday."  
  
Carly felt her whole head begin to spin. This would be good for Michael, she  
  
told herself sternly. But a huge part of Carly was scared. What if something  
  
went wrong? What if Michael was killed because AJ went back to the bottle  
  
and got into a car with their son? Carly began to shake slightly, feeling  
  
tears well up in her eyes.  
  
Alexis saw the reaction and knew what she was thinking. Reaching over, she  
  
squeezed Carly's hand. "It won't happen, Carly," she whispered. "Michael  
  
will be just fine."  
  
"How do you know that?" she said fiercely, keeping her voice down.  
  
Alexis patted her hand. "Because I do and that's why you pay me the big  
  
bucks."  
  
Carly managed a small smile. "Who says you're getting paid?"  
  
Alexis chuckled and put a light arm around Carly while they turned back to  
  
the judge.  
  
"There will be five supervised visits first," Judge Harrison was saying,  
  
glaring slightly at Carly and Alexis for talking. "In a neutral location  
  
with yourself, Michael and Carly present. I want Michael to understand that  
  
Carly is okay with him visiting AJ. Do you understand that, Carly? You are  
  
going to have to show your son that it is a good thing that Michael gets to  
  
see AJ."  
  
Carly nodded meekly.  
  
Judge Harrison seemed satisfied with her nod and continued. "After the five  
  
visits, Michael will be allowed to spend every other weekend with AJ and  
  
alternating holidays for the next two years. He will also be allowed to  
  
spend two weeks every summer with his father. In two years, if AJ is awarded  
  
joint custody, we will modify this situation. The first visit will take  
  
place..." Judge Harrison glanced at his calendar. "This afternoon at six pm.  
  
It will last a minimum of two hours."  
  
Carly gasped and Alexis jumped to her feet. "Objection! Carly needs more  
  
time to prepare her son for this, Your Honor."  
  
"She'll have three hours, Mrs. Baldwin," Judge Harrison said to her.  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't want to waste time with this."  
  
Alexis nodded and sat down.  
  
"The papers will be drawn up and sent to your respective offices to be  
  
signed. This court is now dismissed." Judge Harrison slammed down his gavel  
  
and got up to leave the room.  
  
Carly took a deep breath and then glanced at Ian. "I need to take Michael  
  
away for the rest of the afternoon until it's time to meet with AJ," she  
  
said softly.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" he was quick to offer.  
  
Carly shook her head. "No, this is something I have to do myself." She stood  
  
up and walked forcefully over towards AJ.  
  
AJ turned to Karen with an elated smile on his face. "I won! It's a small  
  
victory right now, but in two years it will be an even bigger one."  
  
Karen stood up to face AJ. "Congratulations, AJ," she said quietly.  
  
The smile faded from AJ's face. "Why don't you look as happy as I feel?"  
  
"I was just thinking of how difficult this is going to be on Carly and  
  
Michael. You may have won part of the battle, AJ, but you are going to have  
  
to tread carefully for a while still. Don't rub this in to Carly, it will be  
  
hard enough for her to adjust."  
  
AJ clasped Karen's shoulders and leaned towards her. "That's what I love  
  
about you, Wexler," he said huskily. "You're sweet sense of fairness." With  
  
that, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Scott had been putting his papers in his briefcase and he almost dropped it  
  
when he looked up and saw AJ kissing his daughter. It took every ounce of  
  
self-control for him not to whip AJ away from her.  
  
"Don't worry, Scott," a voice said lightly beside him. He glanced over to  
  
see Carly standing beside him, her face serious. "He's fairly harmless."  
  
"Then why do you look like you're going to a funeral?" Scott asked ruefully.  
  
Carly gave him a half-smile. "I don't know. I'll get back to you." She  
  
strode purposefully towards AJ and cleared her throat. "Excuse me."  
  
AJ forced himself away from Karen and turned his gaze on Carly, taking  
  
Karen's hand in his own. "Yes, Carly?"  
  
"How about we meet in the park at six?" She suggested. "Just the three of  
  
us."  
  
AJ considered her offer and nodded. "That sounds fine. And Carly," he added  
  
as she began to turn away. "I want this to work out for all of us."  
  
"Just give me time, AJ. Give me time," she said softly. She managed a smile  
  
at Karen and walked back across the room to Ian and Alexis.  
  
"Scott." AJ realized he'd better talk to his lawyer. "I don't know how to  
  
thank you for everything you've done for me."  
  
"You're welcome, AJ. I'll be sending you a huge bill." Scott grinned.  
  
AJ laughed. "I'm sure of it." AJ held out his arm to Karen. "Feel like going  
  
to Kelly's for a celebratory milkshake?"  
  
Karen's face melted into a grin. "That sounds like an offer I can't refuse,  
  
Mr. Quartermaine." She took his arm and the two left.  
  
Scott turned his attention to Alexis and lifted his briefcase. "Mrs.  
  
Baldwin?" he asked, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arm around her  
  
shoulders. "Are you ready?"  
  
Alexis gazed at Carly, who was standing by Ian, not saying anything.  
  
"Carly?"  
  
Carly glanced at her wordlessly.  
  
"I'm going to leave now. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"Sure," she answered listlessly. "Let's go, Ian. I want lots of time to  
  
prepare Michael."  
  
"Of course." Ian took Carly's hand and the two left the courtroom.  
  
Scott laced his fingers through Alexis' and they began to stroll out of the  
  
courtroom and into the hallway. "Lovely case, my dear. You presented it very  
  
well."  
  
"As did you," she allowed with a wry grin.  
  
"Too bad your client lost," he teased.  
  
Alexis teasingly punched him. "She did not!"  
  
"I know." He sobered up. "I hope it all works out."  
  
"It will."  
  
The two fell silent as they walked towards the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Park; Almost Three Hours Later~  
  
"So that man was really my daddy?" Michael asked, his eyes wide and his face  
  
full of ice cream.  
  
Carly had taken Michael out for a special supper and then brought him to the  
  
park with some ice cream to play and to tell him about AJ. Carly wiped off  
  
his face and smiled reassuringly at Michael. "Yes, sweetie. A long time ago  
  
he did some bad things and so Mommy got a judge to say he couldn't go near  
  
you. Then I married Ian, whom you call daddy now, and everything was good.  
  
But AJ got a judge to say today that he could see you now because he's a  
  
good guy again."  
  
Michael considered her words. "He seemed like a good guy when we were at  
  
Serena's."  
  
Carly chuckled. "I know."  
  
"How come you never told me about him before?" Michael wanted to know.  
  
Carly's smile faded. "Because I didn't want him to be a part of your life,  
  
Michael and that was wrong of me," she admitted. "I wanted to have you all  
  
to myself. So I never told you about him. But when the judge said he's a  
  
good guy again, we decided you should meet him and get to know him. For a  
  
while I will be with you when AJ is. But after awhile, he'll see you by  
  
himself."  
  
"What about my other Daddy? And what will I call AJ?"  
  
"You can call him whatever you want, sweetie. You can call him AJ for now or  
  
you can call both AJ and Ian daddy. And Ian will always be a daddy to you.  
  
He loves you just as much as he always has."  
  
"It will be cool to have two Daddies," Michael said. "Serena says you get  
  
lots more Christmas presents that way."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and teasingly tapped Michael's arms. "It's not about  
  
that, Mr. Man, and you know it."  
  
Michael giggled and leaned against her. "I know."  
  
"Are you okay with this?"  
  
"Of course, Mommy. Why wouldn't I be? AJ is a nice guy and it'll be fun to  
  
have him around."  
  
Carly was relieved and hugged Michael tightly. "I love you, pal."  
  
"I love you too, Mommy."  
  
AJ was walking towards Carly and Michael, knowing he was a little early but  
  
anxious for the first visit with his son. In his arms he held a stuffed  
  
dinosaur. He clutched it tightly as he walked towards the pair, his face  
  
filled with awe and love as he watched mother and son interact. He was  
  
immensely glad he'd realized how important Carly was to Michael and even  
  
more glad she was such a good mother to their son. As he approached, he saw  
  
Carly lift her head warily. She said something to Michael who raised his  
  
head and watched AJ walked towards them.  
  
Michael got off the bench and took a few hesitant steps towards his father. When the two were a few feet away, AJ knelt and held open his arms to Michael. Michael glanced back at Carly, who nodded encouragingly. Michael began walking faster towards AJ until he ran right into his arms. AJ lifted him up and held him tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. At long last, his son was in his arms. He was home and as the saying went "Home, Sweet Home." 


End file.
